Holding On
by Lifeguard
Summary: Post Gum Drops. Cassie's legal guardian comes for her, but can she help Nick? What happens when Nick's past comes back to haunt him? Nickother. Now romance and suspense in chapters 3 and up! Also, choose your own ending! GSR or Sandle! Complete
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Holding On

****

Author: Lifeguard

****

Disclaimer: I wish I owned CSI…but I don't.

****

Spoilers: Gum Drops, Grave Danger, and any s.6 episode that has aired.

****

Rating: PG 13

****

Summary: Post Gum Drops. Nick meets Cassie's legal guardian. Will she take care of her or take her away? Or will she end up helping Nick in the long run?

"…and Nancy," he stopped mid-sentence, and then silently closed the book. She had fallen asleep. He lifted the covers from her waist, bringing them up to her neck, and then gently stroked her hair. He clicked off the light and pulled the door over.

Coffee sounded like a good idea, he did need to head to shift soon, and reading made him a little sleepy. He began to walk down the hall, nodding to the nurse who was coming on for night shift.

"Mr. Stokes?" a voice called to him.

"Yes?"

A stout older woman, holding several folders looked at him.

"My name is Darla Ward, I am the social worker who was assigned to Cassie McBride's case. They told me that you're the one who found her."

"She left me the clues," Nick smiled, "So what's going to happen to her now? Or I mean, after she gets out of the hospital?"

"I looked into finding her legal guardian, and I was able to get a hold of Mr. McBride's younger sister. She's now responsible for Cassie."

"Is she coming then?"

"She's on her way from Toronto, Canada."

"Does that mean that Cassie has to go with her after she's been released?" Nick asked curiously.

"That will be up to Miss McBride when she gets here."

A pager beeped, and both reached for their own.

"It's mine," said Darla, "I have to go see someone in the emergency room. Now you continue to take good care of that girl until her aunt comes, like I've heard you have been doing," she grinned at Nick, then walked away.

Cassie had a legal guardian, a family member who would take care of her. It sounded like a good idea, the way it should be. At least she would be familiar with her aunt, it was better than a foster family. Yet this aunt lived so far away. What if Cassie hardly knew her? That could be worse than living with strangers. But by far the worst thought that ran through his head was the fact that Cassie might be leaving Vegas. He had formed an attachment with her. From the moment he started working the case, he had been getting to know her, and now that he had actually spent time with her, the two had formed a bond. He felt connected with her, on a level that he understood, coming from being the victim himself. It was as if helping her was chasing away the demons he still fought from his own ordeal. He shook his head. He had known that this would happen. He knew that she was either going to be taken away by a legal guardian or by the state to live with another family. He just wasn't prepared to deal with it so soon.

Looking at his watch he realized that he had to get going or be late for shift. He informed the nurse that he was leaving, and told her to call him if Cassie needed anything. He added that he wanted to know when her aunt got there as well. He needed to meet this woman, to know that Cassie was going to be alright, because he would do everything in his power to protect her from now on.

There was a movie on and around her people were giggling at the antics on screen. She didn't care what was playing, she had to much on her mind.

"Miss?"

The flight attendant's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Would you like a pillow?"

She nodded, and accepted it and the attendant moved onto the next person. She put the pillow behind her head, but didn't close her eyes. She didn't think she could sleep without seeing them. That thought brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes, and she swiped at them with her fingers, not wanting people to start asking questions.

She had been at work when she received the call. Her supervisor had summoned her to his office to take the phone. It had been in the middle of the lunch rush, and she had thought that a personal call at that time would have made him mad. Yet he wasn't, and that made her wonder who was trying to get a hold of her. It was a social worker on the other end, and in gentle terms had told her of her brother's death, then that her sister in law and nephew were also gone. She had burst into tears and then frantically asked about her youngest niece. It was a relief to hear that Cassie was alive, but then there was the realization that she was now her legal guardian. Without any hesitation she said she would be on the next flight to Las Vegas.

There were details of the crime that she did not know. She didn't know who had killed her brother's family or why. She did know that her niece was alive, and it was a miracle. It would be the nurse at the hospital who would fill her in later.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in Las Vegas shortly," the loudspeaker announced.

She blinked. Her eyes felt heavy and she realized she had fallen into a dreamless sleep, brought on by the exhaustion of the situation. She sat up and straightened her clothing, preparing for the landing.

Nick walked down the hospital hall. It was nearing lunch and he was glad to be done shift, which had run long. He figured that he should be at home, trying to sleep, but he couldn't. Lately he had become an insomniac, as strange as it sounded he couldn't sleep during the day the way he was used to. His insomnia stemmed partially from his own fears that had developed from his ordeal. His dreams were once haunted by ants, green lights and dirt. He would wake up in a cold sweat, convinced that he was in the box again. But now those dreams intertwined with that of being lost, of being alone and following an endless trail that eventually led to the dead bodies of Cassie and her family. Insomnia came from not wanting to sleep, and now when he needed the rest, he relied on heavy medication to sleep.

He wanted to make sure, before he went home for the day, that Cassie was alright. His daily visits were essential for him and the little girl. Both knowing that they had someone to hold onto to.

Yet something was different this morning. A small, dark haired woman stood outside Cassie's door. She had freckles that danced across her light skin, which looked particularly pale, and her eyes seemed sad. Her rumpled black shirt and jeans looked travel worn, as she sat slumped in a chair.

He approached her slowly, and stood next to her. She seemed surprised by his presence and brought her eyes quickly up to meet his and looked at him curiously.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Nick Stokes, I'm a friend of Cassie's. Is she up yet?"

Before he had even finished his sentence, tears began to fall down the woman's cheeks. She got up from her chair, and suddenly was embracing him. He wasn't sure what to do.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, holding the woman who he didn't know.

She abruptly pulled away from him and her face turned red.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "Wow, you must think I'm mad."

"No, I was just wondering who you are."

She smiled shyly at him, "I'm really sorry, it's just that I've heard so much about you, from the nurse and Cassie…you saved her, you're her hero…" more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. I didn't save her, she saved herself. She left me the clues to follow. Now you still haven't told me who you are."

She gave him a sheepish half grin, "Sorry…now I'm rude and a mess. I'm Clara, Clara McBride, Jude's sister," she extended her hand.

"It's good to meet you Miss McBride," Nick replied, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Clara. Miss McBride makes me feel old."

"As long as you'll call me Nick."

"Then you must forgive me for just hugging you like that. I really just can't believe how much you did for my niece. If it wasn't for you, she might be…" she swiped at her eyes again, "I don't know how to begin to thank you for everything Mr-I mean Nick."

Her blue eyes were still glazed with tears as he gazed at her,

"She's a wonderful girl, and a smart one too. Like I said, if it wasn't for her trail…" he broke off, not wanting to go any further, "She's not up yet is she?" he finished, switching the subject.

"No, I only got here about a half hour ago. I didn't want to wake her."

"Did you fly from Toronto?"

"Yes…how did you know that?"

"Cassie's social worker told me you were coming."

"Oh. Yes, I live there. I used to live in Vegas, but about two years ago I got a job offer I couldn't refuse. Before that I was really close with Jude, Nina and the kids. Not that I wasn't when I moved, we talked all the time on the phone and over e-mail. I can't believe this happened though…" she turned away from him.

"It's alright," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She faced him again, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Sorry…"

"There's no need for you to apologize. You're going through a lot and you have every right to shed some tears."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Excuse me? Mr. Stokes?" a nurse appeared by his side.

"Yes?"

"I just got a call from Cassie's room, I think she's up."

Nick nodded his thanks and turned to face Clara again,

"So shall we go in and say hi?"

He pushed open the door to the little girl's room and walked in, with Clara following behind.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he greeted her.

"Hi Nick," she whispered back in her raspy voice.

"Look who came to see you sweetheart," he said, gesturing to her aunt.

Cassie's face lit up upon seeing her relative,

"Aunt Clara!"

"Hi baby," she replied, going over to the girl to hug her.

Nick took in the tender moment between the two and decided that they would need time to catch up. He silently left the room, and headed home.

Three days after Clara arrived in Vegas, the funerals for the McBride family took place. It was a dull day as friends and extended members of the family stood around the graves. As the final respects were being said, Nick glanced at Clara who was standing beside Cassie. The little girl, who had been released from the hospital that day, stood quietly by her aunt, her face blank, looking only at the grave stones of her family. Clara let her tears flow down her cheeks, and held tightly to her niece's hand. The priest finished his piece and people began to give their condolences and make their ways home. The CSI team had all come out to the funeral, each feeling a certain connection to the case, and the little girl. But it was Nick who stayed behind while the others started for their cars, promising to catch up later.

Most of the mourners had left by then, and he hung back until it was only Clara and Cassie standing by the graves. He walked over to them, and stood with them for a few moments in silence before Clara said,

"It's not supposed to be like this. Why does there have to be so much evil in the world?"

"Because we're human," he replied quietly.

"Does that excuse what happened?"

"No, but it reminds us that life can be taken away so quickly, so we can't take it for granted."

A little hand tugged on his, and he looked down at Cassie.  
"They're angels now aren't they?" she asked.

"Of course honey. And they'll always be watching over you," he said.

He wouldn't hear of them staying in a hotel room, so Nick insisted that they stay with him until Clara decided what to do. Later that night, after Cassie had fallen asleep, he was putting things away in the kitchen when Clara spoke from her place on the couch.

"How do you understand her so well Nick?"

"Understand who?"

"Cassie. It's like the two of you have a connection or something. I thought at first that it was because you found her, that you were really involved in her case. But then I thought you would have moved on by now, but you haven't. She really likes you Nick, she calls you her angel. She talks to you more than anyone, you got her to tell her story. The social worker said that she hardly talks to her, the nurses said that you're the only one she wants around. Cassie also said that you understand her because of something that happened to you. What is it Nick? Where did your bond come from?"

Nick came over to the couch and sat down,

"I was really involved in this case. Cassie became the only person I cared about, but there is something else, something did happen to me that I told her about," he started, then hesitated.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry…it's just…it's stupid."

"You want to understand her too."

"Yes."

"Then I have to tell you what happened."

She nodded for him to continue.

"Just over six months ago I was called to a crime scene. As I was examining some evidence, someone came up behind me, and the next thing I knew I was in a van, tied up and then knocked out again. When I woke up, I was in a box….buried…buried alive," he paused and Clara placed a hand over her mouth in horror, but he then continued.

"The guy who took me had a grudge against the lab, and he kidnapped me to get back at them. He left a tape recorder and a gun in the box. He told me that I could wait to die, or kill myself. I came close to actually doing it. If my friends hadn't have found me, I would have died. It took me months to recover…and I still am in that process. Cassie's case became a mission for me because I didn't want to give up on her, because no one gave up on me….I knew she was alive, I could feel it. It wasn't her day to go…just like I know it wasn't mine…" his voice began to break, and he felt Clara's hand on his shoulder.

"I think…I think we both understand what it's like to be on that edge…to be close to giving up…and then fight through it….or at least I think that."

Clara pulled him into her embrace, and between her own tears she murmured in his ear,

"I think you were meant to find each other, to save one another."

He pulled back from the hug and looked in her eyes,

"You think?" he asked.

"I know so. I'm not going to take her away from you Nick. We'll stay in Vegas, you two need each other," she said, wiping the tear with her thumb that had fallen down his cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No, thank you…thank you for telling me this…it must be so hard for you…I shouldn't have made you tell me…"

He reached up and took her face in his hands, gently wiping the tears from her face.  
"You needed to know…you needed to understand…and I needed someone to listen…"

Their eyes were locked, and suddenly they were leaning into each other and their lips met.

He kissed her with a passion, and she clung to him with all her might. They needed each other. They needed to feel, to be know that they were both alive, to get through everything weighing on their souls. She lay back on the couch and he fell on top of her, breathing heavily, and then she guided his lips back to hers. Her hands slid up his chest, touching, feeling the warmth, and he let his hands run up and down her body, feeling the rush of her blood, the heat, feeling alive for the first time in so long. She grabbed at his shirt, urging him to remove it, and when he began to tear at hers, he stopped.

He sat up, and she lay there for a moment, her eyes closed, mouth open waiting for the next kiss. When his lips failed to meet hers again, she looked up at him, starring at her.

"We can't do this," he said.

She sat up next to him and leaned against his side. She wanted to ask why, but she knew the answer.

"We can't," she answered, "not now. It would be for all the wrong reasons."

"It wouldn't be right."

"What if we took it slow? What if we got to this eventually, but not now," she asked quietly.

"I'd like that," he replied, taking her hand.

She squeezed his for a second, then got up from the couch, adjusting her shirt.

"Good night Nick," she said, then gave him a slight smile before walking down the hall.

"Good night," he whispered after her, laying his head back against the couch and closing his eyes.

**__**

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Boxes littered the modest two bedroom apartment as Clara tried to make sense of the mess.

"Cassie, can you put this in your room?" she said, handing the little girl a bag.

She trotted off to her new room to place her belongings there. There was a bang on the front door, and Nick got it half open with his shoulder before Clara ran to help him.

He heaved in another large box and dumped it on the floor.

"I think that's the last of them," he breathed, slumping into the sofa.

"Let me get you something to drink," Clara said, hurrying off to find the cooler and returning with a cold can of pop. She sat next to him on the couch and ran the cool metal across his forehead.

"That feels good," he sighed, taking it from her and cracking it open.

"Thanks again for helping us move Nick."

"No problem. Just invite me over now and then," he smiled.

"You know your welcome here any time."

Clara came running out of her room and plopped herself in Nick's lap.

"Guess what Nick!"

"What?"

"Aunt Clara said I can paint my room pink!"

"Did she? And are you going to do that all on your own?"

She giggled, "No, I can't reach that high. Can you help me?"

"Cassie, Nick's a busy guy. He already helped us move, we'll hire someone to paint."

"But I want to help," she frowned.

"You know what, I think it would be fun. You pick up the paint and I'll come over and help," Nick grinned at her.

"You're the best!" Cassie exclaimed and then ran off to her room again.

Clara gave him a sly grin, "You spoil her you know."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because you give us so much and I don't even know how to begin to repay you."

"You don't have to."

"Well then will you at least accept dinner? Why don't you come over Friday night, I'll cook you something special," she said, gazing at him.

"I was wondering when the master chef was going to show off her skills. Friday sounds great." He looked down at his watch and his expression changed, "I've got to run if I want to shower and get to shift on time. I'll see you later ok?"

"Alright, have a good night then."

He reached over and rubbed his thumb gently over her cheek before getting up to leave. She sighed and then went back to unpacking.

* * *

"Oh wow! They're beautiful Nick," Clara exclaimed as he presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

He smiled shyly as she let him into the apartment. It looked different from the move in day, as most of the stuff had found a home. The lighting was dim, except for a few candles in and around the kitchen table.

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll go grab the food?" she suggested.

"Where's Cassie tonight?" he asked casually, sitting down at the table.

"She went to her grandma's house for the night. I'll pick her up sometime tomorrow."

Clara made her way over to Nick and placed a plate full of chicken and vegetables in front of him.

"This smells delicious," he said.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"I propose a toast to the chef," and he lifted his wine glass to hers, clinking them.

"I meant to tell you, but I got my old job back here. My boss was delighted to have me back in the kitchen. She said she never should have let me go in the first place."

"Congratulations," he said, taking a bite of the chicken, "And I can taste why she'd want you working there."

Clara blushed again.

After dinner they sat on the couch, sipping at their wine. Nick gazed at her and she grinned shyly at him.

"You're starring," she whispered.

"Because you're beautiful," he answered.

He leaned towards her, running his hand along her arm, and then gently kissed her.

"I thought we were taking this slow," she breathed as they pulled apart.

Nick glided his thumb over her cheek and kissed her again, drawing it out and afterwards letting his lips linger over hers.

"Is that slow enough?"

She smiled coyly and leaned in again.

Rays of sunshine broke through the blinds, and lit the living room. Nick opened his eyes slowly to the light and yawned. He went to turn over, but realized that he couldn't and then remembered where he was. Clara lay sleeping on his chest, still in the clothes from the night before. He recalled how they had fallen asleep together, just content to be with one another. She sighed contentedly and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Mmm good morning."

He lightly kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Around 9ish."

"Cassie might call soon. I should get up, I might have to go get her."

"What are we going to tell her?"

"About?"  
"Us."

"You said yourself, she's a smart girl. We should tell her the truth or she'll just figure it out herself."

"So you think she'll take it well then?"

"I know she will. The other day she told me that I smile a lot when you're here. She said that it means I have a crush on you."

"Really?" Nick laughed.

"She also said that you watch me a lot, and you get a look in your eyes when you do. She said that means you like me," Clara giggled.

"Is that so? That Cassie is a genius then."

"So you like me?" she smiled.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"Maybe…" she answered, getting up and walking away.

He followed her, grabbing her waist and guiding her to him, then kissed her.

"I like you a lot," he grinned wickedly.

****

To be continued…

I think I want to make this more into a mystery/thriller in the chapters to come, maybe expand on the idea that Grissom has, that someone else was involved in Nick's kidnapping. What do you guys think? Let me know. Thanks SO much for the reviews!

-L


	3. Chapter 3

4 weeks later

Grissom stalked through the hallways of CSI and finally reached the AV lab.

"What's up boss?" Archie asked as the supervisor shut the door.

"I had a thought. The officer that was on duty the night that Nick was kidnapped, I want to find out whether he had camera in his patrol car or not. I need to check with Brass, but if he does, will you analyze it for me?"

"Of course."

"Good. And remember, not a word to Nick, or anyone else for that matter."

Archie nodded in response, and Grissom went to track down Brass.

"So where were you last night man? I looked for you after shift, but you had already left. We went out for drinks," Warrick said as he closed his locker.

"Sorry, I had somewhere to be," Nick answered, while tying his shoe.

Warrick grinned, "You were at Clara's weren't you?"

Nick gave him a sheepish smile, "I will neither confirm nor deny that."

"You're spending all your free time there. Maybe you two should come out with your friends at some point."

"Give me the time and place, we'll try to make it then," he replied, shutting his own locker and heading out of the room.

* * *

"I'll call him in for you," Brass told Grissom, and picked up the phone.

"Thanks," he replied, sitting down.

Brass finished on the phone, "He'll be here in a minute. You know, that's a pretty interesting theory you have. Do you really think there's a second guy involved?"

"The tape leads me to believe there was."

"Well good luck finding the guy, sounds like you don't have a whole lot to go on."

"I'm just following the evidence Jim."  
There was a knock on the door, and the officer stuck his head in.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Come on in Craig," Brass said, offering him the chair beside Grissom. The officer remained standing.

"So what is this all about?"

"I was just wondering. The night that Nick went missing, did you have a camera on your car?" Grissom questioned, starring at the officer.

"Geez, I really don't remember."

"Think harder," growled Brass.

"Um, I might have."

"Do you think you could find it for me?" inquired Grissom.

"I can try. I don't know what you hope to find. I told you already that I saw nothing," he said getting defensive.

"I know you did. I am just following an idea. If you could find the footage for me, it would be greatly appreciated."

"I'll see what I can do," he turned his attention to Brass, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, you can go."

Craig left the room and Grissom gave Brass a look.

"I know, I never liked him either," Brass mumbled.

"It's hard to believe he didn't see or hear anything that night."

"He was puking his guts out, but I could swear he's seen things worse than what was out there."

Grissom's pager went off and he glanced down at it,

"I'm needed in the lab. Let me know when he gets the video."

Jim nodded in response.

It was the next night and the crew was sitting around a large table in a bar, celebrating another victory for the good guys. Nick made his way through the bar towards the group with Clara by his side.

"They'll like you, I promise," he assured her as they neared his co-workers.

She gave his a slightly nervous smile as Catherine waved a greeting.

"Hey Nick! Who's your pretty friend?" Greg said.

"Everybody, this is Clara," he introduced her.

"Hi everyone."

"It's nice to finally meet you Clara, cause you know Nick doesn't shut up about you," Warrick laughed, extending his hand to her.

"And you don't talk about Tina enough?" Nick teased.

"We put up with these two all the time," Catherine joked, "By the way, I'm Catherine, and this is Grissom," she finished, pointing to Gil.

Clara shook their hands, then Sara and Greg introduced themselves.

"It's great to finally meet everyone, you know, put faces to names," Clara smiled.

Sara laughed, "So Nick does talk about us outside of work. What does he say?"

"Yeah, give us the dirt," piped up Greg.

"Dirt? He only has good things to say about everyone," Clara giggled as Nick blushed slightly.

"Well then you haven't heard the good stories," Warrick said.

"Have a seat and we'll talk," Catherine said, moving over.

Grissom sat in his office going over files. It was a night later and he had a ton of paper work to catch up on. His phone rang, and he looked at the offending object making the noise.

"Grissom," he answered tiredly.

"It's Jim. Craig couldn't find the footage you were looking for. It's probably been taped over cause its been so long. Sorry."

He heaved a sigh, "Thanks anyways. It was just a hunch."

Setting the phone down, he removed his glasses and put his head back. He could feel a migraine coming on. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He wondered if he would ever get any peace and quiet.

"Come in," he called out.

"Hey Griss, someone sent you a package," Greg said, passing the small object to him.

"Thank you Greg, close the door on your way out please."

The former lab tech looked a little disappointed not to know what was in the package, but left anyways. Grissom examined what had been sent to him. It was a small box, with his name and the lab address typed neatly on the front, but there was no return address. He ripped open the paper, and took out the small box, removing the lid. Inside was a small memory card, very similar to the one that the lab had received when Nick had gone missing. There was no note and nothing else in the box. Grissom immediately pulled out a latex glove from his pocket and examined the stick while holding it in the glove. He would print it later.

He got up and made his way down to the AV lab where Archie was sitting. He shut the door and the lab tech gave him a quizzical glance,

"Did you get the tape from the patrol car?"

"No, but I have something else," he replied, holding out the memory stick.

"Where did that come from?"

"I just received an anonymous package with this in it. I want to see what's on it," he handed it, with the glove to Archie.

"Alright, give me one second and we'll find out."

He cleared his screen and inserted the stick into the computer. The screen went white and words began to scroll across it: _This isn't over, _it read, and then a picture flashed at them, and they both cringed.

It was Nick, in the box, the green light illuminating his horror filled face.

"Holy-" Archie began.

"Where's Nick?" Grissom asked, in an eerily calm voice.

"I dunno…"

The night supervisor was up and out of the room in seconds, nearly running down the halls of CSI. He almost collided with Catherine.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, "Where's the fire?"

"Have you seen Nick?"

"Yeah, he's in the evidence room….why?"

"Good," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" she said, examining the expression on his face.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," he replied, brushing past her to continue down the hall.

She shook her head and headed her way, not sure what to think of what was going on.

Grissom got to the evidence room and saw Nick through the window, bent over some pictures of a crime scene with Sara.

"Gil?"

He turned around to find Brass behind him.

"What are you doing up here Jim?"

"We need to talk," Brass said, gesturing to Nick with a grim look on his face.

"What happened?"

****

To be continued…

If anyone knows the name of the officer I am referring to in the story, please let me know. I cannot remember it so I had to make one up. Thanks again for all the super reviews! -L


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: _So the officer is now going to be referred to as Officer Michaels, thanks for the info! Also, who hates Nick's moustache! I DO! UGH! Anyways, back to the story…_**

"I just got a call from dispatch, PD found Clara McBride's car abandoned in an alley off the strip. Windows broken, her personal items still inside, and there was blood," Brass said gravely.

"I think it has something to do with the idea I was telling you about. I just received another memory stick with a message on it. This isn't good Jim."

"You're telling me."

"I'll put Catherine and Warrick on the car. I'll send them to you for the information, I need to talk to Nick."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Inside the evidence room, Nick's cell phone rang.

"Stokes."

"Nick?"

"Cassie? What's wrong peanut?"

"Aunt Clara hasn't picked me up from swim practice yet."

"Did you try her cell?"

"Yes, she didn't answer."

"Did you call home?"  
"I did that too. I got the answering machine."

"Listen, I'll try her again, and then I'll be there in about ten minutes ok? She's probably caught in traffic. Don't worry."

"Ok."

"Is your coach with you?"

"Yes."

"Stay with her alright?"  
"I will."

He hung up and Sara gave him a look,

"What's going on?"

"I gotta go pick up Cassie, I don't know where Clara is," he replied, dialling her number.

He waited, but got no answer. Her cell was apparently turned off.

Greg entered the room, a bag in his hand,

"I've got the vic's jacket you asked for," he placed it on the table.

"Thanks Greg," Sara said as her pager went off, "I have to go see Mia."

As Sara left the room she brushed past Grissom who was on his way in.

"Nick I need to talk to you in my office."

"No can do boss, Cassie needs to be picked up, Clara's MIA."

"Greg can do it. This can't wait."

"What?" the newest CSI exclaimed.

"Go Greg! And go see Brass before you leave," Grissom ordered.

Sanders scurried out of the room, not wanting to upset his boss any more.

"What is going on?" Nick questioned, glaring at Grissom.

"Sit down Nick."

"Why?"

"You're right that Clara's MIA but it's suspicious circumstances," Grissom said bluntly.

"Pardon? What suspicious circs?"

"PD found her car abandoned in an alley. It doesn't look good."

Nick sank onto a chair, his face draining of colour.

"Do…do you know what happened?"

"No. I am sending Catherine and Warrick to find out. But there's more. I didn't tell you before, but I think there was someone else involved in your kidnapping, but I haven't been able to prove it. Today I got another computer stick, similar to the one I received on your case. There was a message on it, saying that 'this isn't over.' I'm sorry Nicky, but I think Clara's disappearance has something to do with it."

Anger registered on Nick's face,

"Someone else? You didn't tell me! Why Grissom! Now who ever this bastard is has Clara! What if it had been Cassie! Why?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry Nick, but I had no way of proving my theory," Grissom said, trying to keep calm.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! Clara's missing! Why?…Why!…" he broke down, a sob escaping his lips.

Grissom starred for a second, not really knowing how to respond, but then went over and placed a hand on the younger CSI's shoulder,

"We'll find her Nicky…we will," he said quietly, as much to reassure himself as his friend.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: _The reviews are great! LOL Rojaji, yes, kidnapped until he shaves! I think we do need to petition TPTB stwbryCSI , maybe they'll make him get rid of it! _**

_**Now back to the story…**_

"Window was broken from the outside," stated Catherine, snapping a picture.

She swabbed the blood on the edge of the broken glass, hoping that whoever had done the breaking had also cut themselves.

Warrick was on the passenger side, taking photos of the items on the seat.

"We've got her purse, wallet, cell phone and jacket. This wasn't a robbery or car jacking for sure," he shook his head, "I sure hope Griss is wrong about Gordon having an accomplice."

"Me too. If not, we might have a copy cat on our hands. Was Brass checking out any body else that might have a grudge against Nick or Clara?"

"Them, Cassie, the McBride's, anyone. Sara was supposed to be starting that background."

"What about Kelly Gordon?"

"Still in prison. Gonna walk in a few weeks though. Do you think we should talk to her?"

"Why? She wasn't talking last time. What makes you think she'll help us now?"

Catherine reached through the broken window to open the driver's door but stopped,

"'Rick, did you see this?"

"See what?"

"The door's unlocked. Don't you think Clara would have locked it if someone was attacking her?" She took a picture of the door.

"You're right. But then again, what is her car doing down this alley?"

"I don't know. Maybe whoever did this stashed the car here, forgot to lock the door. So there's another site out there where everything began."

Warrick moved to look in the backseat,

"There's grocery bags in the back. I'll have PD grab any security footage from this store, then get Greg to run traffic cameras from there."

"I'm going to print the steering wheel, maybe we'll get something off of it."

"Don't forget to lift fibres from the seat."

She nodded as Warrick pulled out his cell to call the lab.

Nick sat in the break room, a hot cup of coffee in front of him, but untouched. Brass sat across from him, looking down at the sheet of paper with his notes on it.

"Thanks for your help Nicky. I'll follow up on this info."

"I just want her found."

Grissom appeared in the doorway, and Brass got up to leave.

"How are you holding up?" he asked Nick.

"How do you think?"  
"Cassie's downstairs."  
"Does she know yet?"  
"No."

"I want to see her."

Greg stood in the grocery store where the team thought Clara had last been. He was scanning the video surveillance tape from earlier that night when his phone rang.

"Tell me you've got something Greggo," Warrick asked.

"I've got Clara in the store and the parking lot."

"Around what time?"

"Approximately half an hour before PD found her car."

"Perfect. So we know it didn't happen long after she finished shopping. Got a direction she was heading in?"

"South."

"What about traffic cameras?"

"Still waiting on them."

"Call me when you've got them."

Sara sat alone, piles of folders spread out on the table. She was shuffling through papers, highlighting any names or information that jumped out at her, but so far they were all long shots. There was a knock at the door and Grissom appeared.

"Found anything?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"Not really. The obvious ones are in prison still, like Nick's stalker, the teens who killed the McBride family, as well as his prior case suspects. No one really seems to have a grudge against Clara or Nick. This is going no where Grissom."

"What about Gordon? Anything on him? Friends? Accomplices?"

"He was old Griss, a lot of what's here is out of date. Besides Nick's kidnapping, the guy was clean."

"Keep digging. Go through Kelly Gordon's file again."

She nodded, "How is Nicky doing?"

Grissom sighed, "I don't think he's doing well. He's with Cassie right now, but he wants to be involved in finding Clara."

"He can't. He's too directly related to the case. Besides, I don't think that would help him anymore."

"You don't think I've thought of that?"

Sara shook her head, and Grissom thought he saw tears form in her eyes. She angrily swiped at them, "Why is this happening again? I thought it was over…It's not fair to Nick…"

He went over to her then, and gently took her hand,

"Sara, look at me."

She raised her eyes slowly to his, hers still glazed with tears.

"All we can do now is follow the evidence, and we're going to do our best to find her. That's what we have to do for Nick. It's not fair, but we'll get whoever did this and show him what fair is. We have to be strong for Nicky right now."

She nodded slowly. He watched her take a deep breath and squeezed her hand a little. The moment was broken as his pager went off. It was a 911 from the AV lab.

"It's Archie. I've got to go," he said, turning to leave the room.

She watched him go, heaving a heavy sigh as he did.

"What have you got for me Mia?" Catherine asked, walking into the DNA lab.

"Not much sadly. The blood on the broken glass was Clara's."

"What about the hair from the seat?"

"Clara's."

"Damn it! We keep hitting dead ends. There were no prints that weren't hers, and Hodges got nothing from the fibres either. Next thing you know this guy will be planting evidence too," she exclaimed, very frustrated.

"This guy has to slip up at some point Cath, you know most of them do."

"I really hope so."

"We all do."

Warrick paced through the lab when Greg came running up behind him.

"'Rick, I've got something!"

The senior CSI spun around, his face eager with anticipation.

"Traffic cameras followed her car and it went off camera about four blocks from where PD found the car. I can also tell you that it's four blocks going west."

"You're awesome Greggo! I'll get this to Grissom then get out there."

"What's awesome?" Catherine questioned, appearing beside the guys.

"Sanders narrowed our search area for the primary scene," Warrick smiled.

"Finally we've got a break!" she breathed, "Way to go Greg."

The former lab rat basked in his glory, grinning from ear to ear.

"What have you got Archie?" Grissom asked, arriving in the AV lab.

"Come see this," he said, barley taking his eyes off the screen, motioning for Grissom to look.

Flashing across the computer were the instructions: _Five million in eight hours or she dies. Drop instructions to follow. _The screen then changed to show a live feed from a room, where they could see Clara tied to a chair, unconscious. But the most disturbing part was the bomb strapped around her, and the digital numbers in front counting down the eight hours that the team now had.

Grissom's eyes grew wide, the realization of how serious the case had now turned hitting him like a ton of bricks.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Eight hours, that's all the time we have. What leads do we still have to go on?" Grissom said, pacing the end of the meeting room. His team sat around him, their folders open, still in shock at what he had told them.

"Where are we going to get five million?" Sara whispered, her eyes wide.

"Well we've got the four blocks between our car dump area and the last traffic camera to spot Clara's vehicle," Warrick said, glancing down at the map he had.

"What about the room that she's being held in? Can you tell anything from that?" questioned Catherine.

"No. Alright, Cath, Warrick, take Greg and start the four block radius, Sara stay with Archie, see if anything pans out from the feed. I need to talk to Ecklie," Grissom ordered as the team set out on their new assignments.

"You wanted to see me?" Ecklie appeared in the doorway.

The team lingered, walking slowly away from the room, hoping to hear something.

Grissom went to speak, but Ecklie cut him off,

"We don't negotiate with kidnappers Grissom and you know that. You were lucky last time that the money materialized," he said, glancing at Catherine, "but I don't think lightning is going to strike twice in the same place. I'm sorry Gil, but there's nothing the department or I can do for you right now."

Grissom glared at him, "So you're saying that we just let her die?"

"No, you still have the evidence to follow, there's no saying that you can't catch this guy based on it. I'm just saying that they'll be no money."

"I don't know how you sleep at night Conrad," Grissom growled.

Ecklie glared back at him, then said quietly, "It's not my decision Gil. If it was up to me, I'd find the money. But there's nothing anyone can do right now. I tried last time, but there are no other options. The decision came down from higher powers."

"Then tell them to tell that to Nick and Cassie," Grissom spit out as he stalked off down the hall.

He caught up with Catherine who gave him a quizzical glance.

"Let me guess, the department isn't going to help us with the money."

He shook his head.

"I could try to hit up Sam again, but I really don't think he'll donate, not after it all blew up last time," she sighed.

"I don't want you to go to him again. We'll figure out someway to do this, there's still the primary crime scene to find. We could get this guy based on evidence yet. Go there, I'm going to check on Nick."

Flashlight beams illuminated the nearly deserted road as the three CSI's walked along.

"We've been over nearly the whole four blocks, there's nothing here," Greg whined.

"Keep looking. There's got to be something here. The car was found no more than five minutes from this road. There's got to be something here…" Warrick called out to him.

"Why would Clara be driving this way?" Catherine questioned.

"Back roads can be faster than the main roads if she was in a hurry, say to pick Cassie up from swim practice," Warrick answered.

"But if she was attacked, the window broken, that would mean she would have had to stop. I don't think she'd stop along here. Her tires were fine, so she wouldn't have stopped for that, there were no signs of car problems," Greg said.

"Maybe she stopped for something else. Our guy pretending to have car problems, something at the side of the road, who knows," Warrick pondered.

"Hey! I found a dollar," Greg exclaimed, "Oh, wait. It's Canadian."

Warrick turned on the younger CSI, "Clara lived in Toronto for a couple of years. Maybe she still had some coin left on her."

Catherine came over to them to have a look at the loonie, then shone her flashlight on the ground, "Wait! I've got something," she bent down and took out her tweezers, picking up a couple of small white threads, "I see your dollar and raise you some white fibres," she held them up.

"White threads are nearly impossible to trace," Warrick said.

"We'll see what Hodges can get from them before you discount them."

"So how did this dollar get here?" Greg wondered out loud.

"The way I see it, I think Clara pulled over for something, then maybe was persuaded or forced out of her car. She could have dropped the coin from her pocket, or maybe even from the seat of her car," Warrick explained.

Catherine nodded, "Why did she stop? Wait…her car door was unlocked. I know the window was smashed, but what if that was done later? What if you're right, and Clara did willingly exit her vehicle?"

"The broken window could be to throw us off, make it look like she was attacked. Now why would she willingly get out of her car on a street like this?" Warrick agreed.

"Maybe she knew her attacker," Greg added.

"True, but maybe not. What if her attacker was just someone you would normally stop for-" Catherine began.

"A cop! Grissom's theory about Officer Michaels," Warrick said.

"Whoa! We can't just go accusing this guy of pulling over then kidnapping Clara. What evidence do we have? Remember, it is a theory, but Grissom also has the holy trinity that needs to be completed first," Greg added.

"Then let's prove it. Find out if there are any records of a pull over here. If not, then we discount it. I'm not saying that it's true, just possible. We won't discredit the broken window yet Greg," Warrick replied.

"Have we checked her cell phone records yet?" Catherine questioned.

"Yeah, Sara did. There were no last minute phone calls," Greg said.

"Alright, you two stay here. I'm going to get these fibres back to Hodges, see what he can get for us," said Catherine heading towards her truck.

Nick wandered through the halls of CSI attempting to find Grissom, but his mind was miles away. All he could think about was Clara, about how much he wanted to harm the person who had taken her, the person who was doing to her what had happened to him. He was numb, his body on autopilot, guiding him towards the supervisor's office. He thought about Cassie, how he had to explain to her in gentle terms, that her aunt had been taken away. He remembered the little girl's eyes fill with pain as she associated it with her own night of terror. How tears of fear crept into her eyes at the thought of losing another person she loved.

He had heard about the ransom, the five million that this person wanted, and he was trying to scrape together all he had. He had called his parents, and they were sending more, but it would never be enough. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought.

Before he could get to Grissom's office, he passed the AV lab, and on a whim, looked inside. He stopped in the doorway, transfixed by what was on the screens. It was Clara. She was tied to a chair, her eyes now wide with terror, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was gagged, but she was straining to make noise. Worst of all, there was a bomb strapped around her, with the time ticking away on it. She was alone in the room, in the dark.

He wasn't aware of Archie calling his name, or how he ended up inside. All he could see was her. Nick fell to his knees, and he began to shake violently. He didn't hear the lab tech call for help, or anyone else rush to his side. Nick felt the walls begin to close in around him, felt the ants crawling over his skin. He tried to call out, but his throat closed and he could taste dirt. Then everything went black.

**_To be continued...  
(Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You all rock!) _**


	7. Chapter 7

_The car, she remembered getting out of her car. Then nothing. Blank. When she woke again, it was dark. She wasn't sure if she was awake at all. But she could feel that she was moving. A trunk. She was in the trunk of another car. Pain. Her head throbbed. Gagged, she couldn't yell, couldn't call for help. Light, then a towel coming at her. The overwhelming smell of a chemical. Darkness. Swimming out of the darkness was hard the second time. Heavy eyes. Dull senses. Groggy. Something still in her mouth. The room was gloomy, shadows. She wondered if this was a nightmare. Wrists bound, legs tied. What was around her waist? Ticking, red numbers, realization. Horror. Desperate attempts to call for help. Why? Struggling against the bonds that held her. It was no use. Tears. Help me!_

"Where am I?" he mumbled, his eyes opening slowly.

Nick looked up slowly into Grissom's worried face and a paramedic.

"Are you alright?" his supervisor asked.

He gingerly rubbed his eyes, and attempted to sit up. The feeling of dizziness overtook him and he lay down again.

"I'll be fine…in a second," he said quietly.

"Do you remember what happened?" the paramedic asked.

"I passed out, didn't I?"

"Are you experiencing any headache sir?"

"Yeah, a little…Clara…is she alright?" Nick suddenly panicked, trying to sit up again, this time succeeding, fighting a wave of nausea.

"Nothing has changed yet Nicky. You should lay down again."

"No. I'm fine. I have to get the ransom…find Clara…" he couldn't stand up.

"Mr. Stokes please, sit back. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now."

"I'm fine!" he growled, raising slowly to his feet, using the arm of the couch as a balance.

"Nick, let us take care of this," Grissom pleaded, helping to steady the younger man, placing his hand on his arm.

"I'm sick of sitting around doing nothing Grissom, we only have a few hours left."

"And how are you going to help now Nick? Are you in any condition to help her? What would you do? Let us do this, you need to rest right now."

Nick met his gaze, his eyes full of determination, yet the bags under his eyes giving away how he was really feeling. The steely blue stare of his supervisor told him all he needed to know. There would be no way around it. He sighed loudly, sitting back down on the couch, allowing the paramedic to take his blood pressure.

"Let me know the minute anything happens," Nick demanded quietly.

"Of course," Grissom answered, his gaze softening.

Grissom walked down the hall to his office, and arrived at nearly the same time as Sara.

"Can I come in?" it was not really a question coming from her, more of her telling him what she was going to do.

He opened the door, gesturing for her to go first, then closing it slightly behind him.

"What is this I'm hearing that we're not paying the ransom?" she challenged, her eyes flaring with anger.

"Sara-"

"How can we not pay it? It's not like this guy is going to call us and negotiate further if we don't. He'll probably just push that button, and then what? What about Nick? What about Cassie? What are we going to tell them Grissom? Is there nothing we can do?"

"It wasn't my decision."

"Let me guess, Ecklie. You know he won't fire you, so why don't you just stand up to him for once Grissom?"

"He didn't make the decision."  
"Bastards! I cannot believe they are doing this to Nick! What are we going to do? We've got nearly nothing to go on! What's the plan…"

She ranted on, and he watched her, her mouth moving, forming words that weren't reaching his ears. He could only hear the distress in her voice, the look of panic on her face, the anger etched in it. He could only feel her pain, feel what the tension the whole lab was under. He only knew how much he wanted to comfort her and be comforted himself.

"Tell me Grissom! Tell me what we do-"

And his lips were crushing hers, silencing her words, fears. She stiffened in his arms, then pushed him harshly away.

"What the hell was that!"

"You're beautiful when you're angry."

She blinked, starred at him for a few seconds, then suddenly they were in each other's arms again. Her lips on his, and all the problems faded away.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Gumdroplover, reading instead of doing math rules! Thanks! Sorry the chapters have been a little slow going up, and its only going to get worse before it gets better. I have five papers due soon, and they all take priority, otherwise I fail miserably. Oh, the life of the English major. Then exams. And so the weeks from hell begin. Wish me luck and send reviews. They make me feel better, and may encourage me to stop the essays for a few minutes to try and write/post a new chapter. Byes, -L**_


	8. Chapter 8

They broke apart abruptly for air. Both breathing hard, they stared at each other before Sara backed away suddenly.

"No…Grissom…what are we doing?" she stammered.

"I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is…it was….I'm actually not sure right now," she said quietly.

He reached out for her hand, and held it gently. When she didn't back away he began to rub her arm, trying to comfort her.

"Then what do you want Sara?"

"A reason why Grissom. Why now? What brought this on? That line 'you're beautiful when your angry,' is just a line," she scoffed, "I've been waiting for years, and all of a sudden you just kiss me. What goes on in your mind?"

He gaped at her for a moment, unsure of how to explain his actions. Formulating an answer in his mind, he finally connected the words with his mouth;

"You were upset, we're both under a lot of stress with this case. But that's not the only reason why…" he saw her face flash with anger but he continued, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time Sara. I guess in the heat of the moment I got caught up. It was inappropriate I know, not something I should have done here, or now. But I wanted to, and the scary part is, I want to do it again."

It was her turn to stare at him, "You're serious Griss?"

"I am. Sara, I care about you very much, whether or not you choose to believe it."

"It's defiantly going to take some time to get used to. I never thought I would say this Grissom, but I think I am going to need some time to think this over. You took you're time getting here, and I was serious when I told you that if you took too long, you were going to loose your chance."

"I don't want to loose my chance."

"Then I need some space, some time to think."  
He sighed, "Take all the time you need. I just want you to know that I care. Life's to short for me to push you away any longer. I was foolish to do it before. I guess I needed a wake up call, and tonight, as well as Nick's case were what I needed…" he trailed off.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it softly, looking into his eyes,  
"I've always known how short life is, I just took less time to realize it then you. But because it hit you so hard doesn't mean you take it so fast. We'll talk when we get Clara back ok?"

He nodded, and she let go of his hand. He watched her leave his office and wondered if he would ever share another magical moment like they had had with her ever again. He prayed they would.

Catherine stalked into the lab where Hodges had his head bent over a microscope.

"Hodges!"

He jumped slightly and glared at her.

"Tell me you got something from those fibres," she said.

"They were my top priority, but sadly nothing probative came from them. All I got was that they had chloroform on them. Other than that, they are generic white cotton fibres. Sorry."

"Nothing else? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry."

Catherine left the room, and started down the hall. She kept her head down, hoping that no one would see the angry tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Whoa!" Warrick exclaimed as the two nearly collided.

"Oh 'Rick, sorry," she mumbled, not looking at him.

"Did you talk to Hodges yet about the white threads?"

"Yeah, nothing. Another dead end," she swiped at her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern creeping into his voice. When she didn't look at him, he gently placed his fingers on her chin, lifting her face so he could see her eyes. He saw the tears, and her embarrassed blush as she turned away.

"Cath…" he murmured, as she let a tear slide down her cheek. He pulled her into his arms, and he could feel her let out a sob.

"Why 'Rick? Why Nick again?" she gasped, then pushed away from him. She brushed her tears from her face, angry that she let that much emotion show.

"It's so frustrating…" she tried to explain.

"It is. Don't think that any of us aren't taking this as hard as you are. We're all mad right now, just looking for answers, evidence, that's all we can do."

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"No, don't be. The case is getting to everyone," he reached out and brushed her face with his hand.

"Thanks 'Rick," she smiled a little.

They heard footsteps approaching and Catherine quickly stepped away from Warrick as Greg appeared.

"What's up Greggo?" Warrick asked, glancing at the files in the younger man's hands.

"No pull overs in the area where we found the car at all in the last few hours. Sorry."

"Damn," the senior CSI muttered.

Three pagers began to beep and they all grabbed them from their waists.

In the meeting room the team sat around the table as Grissom walked in the room, Nick by his side. Sympathetic glances filled their faces, as they took in how tired he looked, how pale he was. Their hearts went out to him. Nick sat down as Grissom continued to pace the front of the room.

"We just got drop instructions from the kidnapper. They were scrolled across the screen of the feed as all the others have been before," he began.

"Has Archie been able to trace the feed?" Greg asked.

"No. As of right now we have one hour to get the money to the location," the supervisor continued.

"Do we have the money?" Sara questioned.

"We don't. Right now we have just under a million. The plan is to put it in the duffle bag, and have the real money cover fake bills. The fakes look enough like real ones that whoever is taking it shouldn't be able to tell the difference. Brass is notifying all the banks right now about the funny money, and they in turn will notify other branches. The minute this guy tries to use it, the police will know. It's the best plan we have right now."

"Who's making the drop?" Warrick inquired, asking the question on everyone's mind. He glanced at Nick who didn't meet his gaze, only said quietly,

"I am."

_**To be continued….**_

_**Sorry for the delay. I have one paper done, one nearly done, and three to go. Hopefully this chapter will tide you over for now. Thanks for sticking with the story! -L**_


	9. Chapter 9

"No! That's what this guy wants, for you to go! Grissom it's to dangerous!" Sara protested.

"You can't be serious man, we can't let you go," Warrick agreed.

The group burst out in more protests, none of them accepting what Nick had said.

Nick put his hands up, raising his voice to gain attention, "There's no other choice. The drop instructions say that I have to go alone. It's not like we have any negotiating power. I have to go."

"No you don't! We have the money, you can't just play into his plan," Sara objected.

"This is Clara's life we're dealing with! I can't afford to piss this guy off when he has the switch to the bomb in his hands Sara!" Nick yelled.

"She's right though Nick, what if it's you he really wants?" Greg added.

Nick turned and glared at him, "Do you have a better suggestion Sanders?"

"Hey! Don't go getting mad at Greg, he's just concerned about you. We are all," Warrick said, trying to keep calm.

"If you all care about me so much, then you'll let me go!"

"Hey! Stop it! All of you!" Catherine cut in, standing up and glaring at the group, "Listen to us! We don't have time to fight like this. Grissom, is there any way we can go around this? What's the plan?" She asked, giving him a concerned look.

The night supervisor who had been standing in the door frame cleared his throat,

"I think, that if we want any chance of getting Clara back, then we have to play by the instruction rules," Sara opened her mouth to say something, but Grissom continued to talk, "I know it sounds like a bad decision, but ultimately it is Nick's. It's his choice, and all we can do is support him," his eyes wandered around the room, meeting each member of his teams.

"Thanks Griss," Nick said quietly.

"We'll be there for you Nicky," Catherine replied.

Warrick nodded, getting out of his chair to hug his friend. Greg nodded his support, and the they looked to Sara.

"Just be careful," she whispered, tears filling her eyes, and Nick went over to hug her.

From the outside the building looked normal, empty and dark for the time of night it was. Inside it was a bustle of activity, with police officers, bomb squad and the SWAT team running around making last minute plans.

"Test…can you hear me Stokes?" a voice crackled in the CSI's ear.

"Loud and clear," he replied.

Nick finished taping the wire to his chest, adjusting the ear piece. He was wired and live, so where he went, the team could hear him.

"Camera feed's a go," Archie called out.

The pin on Nick's vest transmitted the image to the TV. He put his hat on and walked towards the group of people anxious to see him off. Grissom looked him over, handing him the duffle bag of money.

"Remember, don't give him anything till you get the location," the supervisor reminded him.

The younger CSI nodded, and the team observed the nervousness his eyes displayed.

"Bring her home Nicky," Catherine said, giving him a hug.

"I will," he simply said, as the rest of the team wished him luck, hugging or patting him on the back. He opened the door and headed for his truck.

The two block drive to the drop site was nerve racking. He was sweating profusely, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. He tried to take slow breaths to control his speeding heart rate, but it wasn't working.

"Nick? Can you hear me?" Grissom's voice suddenly spoke in his ear.

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise. Quickly he regained some composure,

"Yeah I can."

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine," he lied.

"You're nearly there Nicky, just hold on ok? It will all be over soon."

"I'm trying. I've gotta go, I'm here."

He stopped the truck but was unable to move for several seconds, his grip still frozen on the wheel. Finally, he opened the door, grabbed the bag and hoisted himself out of the vehicle. It was dark, the area populated only by run down buildings. There were lots of places for this guy to hide, and he didn't like it. Taking slow deep breaths he forced himself to walk to the front of the car, standing in the glow of the headlights.

"Anyone here?" he called out into the darkness, his accent sounding unusually thick from the fear in his voice.

Silence. He wanted to get back in the car, to be somewhere that he knew was safe. But the thought of Clara made him stand his ground.

"Are you here? It's Nick Stokes with the crime lab," he called out again.

He heard footsteps to the right, and out of the shadows emerged a figure.

"Right on time," the man remarked. Nick thought it was odd that his voice sounded unaltered.

"Where is she?" the CSI demanded, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Not so fast there Mr. Stokes, there is the matter of the money first."

"I've got it right here. You'll get it when you tell me where Clara is."

"You mean to tell me you have all five million in that bag? What did you do? Rob a casino?"

"Tell me where she is!" Nick barked.

He heard a gun click and realized the figure had one pointed at him.

"I make the demands here. Now toss the bag over and I'll tell you where your precious girl is. Do it now!"

Nick shuddered but did as he was told, tossing the bag close to the man. Never taking his eyes off the CSI, the figure kept the gun trained on him as he unzipped the duffle. He fingered the money, and then looked back at Nick.

"Seems real enough. I underestimated you," he said sarcastically.

"Where is Clara?" Nick snarled, his voice low, trying to control his anger.

"She's in an abandoned building on Stark street."

"Which one?"

"You're the CSI, you figure it out."

"You son of a bitch! Tell me where!" Nick yelled.

The man waved the gun at Nick, "You come near me and I'll blow you away, and you're girlfriend. I gave you the street, you find her. May I remind you that you now have just under twenty minutes to do so," the figure laughed evilly, starting to fade back into the shadows.

"Nick the bomb squad is on it's way there. Just get out of there now!" Grissom crackled in his ear.

Throwing one last angry glance at the man, Nick hurried back to his truck, speeding away in the direction of Stark.

"Tell me they're following him!" he demanded into the wire.

"PD is tailing him, but we can't make a move until we know the bomb is disarmed. For all we know he could remotely detonate it," Grissom answered.

Nick threw on his flashing light on the passenger side window, taking a corner at high speed.

"Nick slow down! I know you want to get to her, but you can't do it alone. Just get there alive!" Grissom ordered.

But the younger CSI wasn't listening any more, just driving as fast as possible to find the woman he loved.

"Take a right here!" Sara yelled, as she hung onto her door handle. Brass swung the car onto the next street as sirens rang out all around him. He threw the car into park as they reached Stark and jumped out, calling out orders to other officers.

"Sara! You and I are going to take that building. If you find her, call it then get out. We don't have long till the bomb goes," Brass told her.

She followed him towards the building and entered the darkness. She had gone with Brass as soon as the street name had been called in. The other team members were on their way as well, or already searching buildings with PD.

Nick ran up to the first officer he found on the street, one of many running in and out of alleys, doorways and entrances.

"Did they find her?" he asked frantically.

"No, not yet."

Grissom somehow materialized by his side, "We've got nothing yet, but we've got nearly everyone looking for her Nicky."

"I want to know the minute they do."

"Of course."

"Clara!" Sara called out, shining her flashlight all around. She had lost sight of Brass but knew he was still in the building. She rounded the hallway corner, and saw a closed door. She tried the handle, and it swung open. Sara gasped.

"Clara!" she breathed, running over to the figure on the chair.

She was tied to the chair, her face scratched, her arms bound and bloody. Tears ran down her cheeks and a look of terror was in her eyes. The bomb strapped to her waist counted down the five minutes they had until it went off.

"Hold on Clara, we're going to get you out of here," Sara reassured her as she undid the gag in the other woman's mouth.

Clara sucked in a deep breath as the material was pulled from her mouth, "Get…me out…of here," she said weakly.

"I've got her!" Sara yelled into her radio, squatting down to get a better look at the bomb.

"Please…untie me…" Clara pleaded.

"I can't move you now. We've got to wait for the bomb squad, sorry…just a few more minutes," Sara replied, as more tears rolled down Clara's face.

"Could you…could you loosen my wrists?"

Sara didn't really see how this could do any harm, so she moved around to the back of the chair, beginning to work on the ropes binding the hostage. Yet as soon as she started to untie them, the bomb began to beep rapidly. She stopped, dropping the strand of rope and moving back to face Clara.

"What did I do?" she panicked.

"It just skipped a minute!" Clara screeched.

Sure enough, the red numbers counted down two minutes until the moment of doom.

Brass and PD suddenly burst through the door, and both women looked up.

"Sara! You both alright?" he asked.

"Where's bomb squad?"

"Right behind us."

"We need to get the hell out of here."

Nick ran towards the building Sara's call had come from, when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and whirled around.

"You're not going in there!" Warrick held him back.

"Let me go!"

Two officers appeared beside Warrick and as Nick tried to break his friend's grip, they also held him back.

"I said, let go!" he nearly screamed at them.

"Listen to me Nick!" He glared at Warrick, "What good are you going to do for her in there?"

"I need to be with her!"

"Think about it man! What good are you going to be to Cassie if you both get blown up?"

Nick stopped, the thought hitting him hard.

"Thought so," Warrick said, more calm, handing Nick a radio, "You can listen, but let's do it from a safer distance."

He let go and the officers did as well. They began to guide him back to the barriers, but as soon as they got a few steps ahead of him, Nick looked back, then started to run again.

"Nick NO!"

"I've got her!" Sara's voice broke across the radio waves as Grissom listened.

"Where are they?" he questioned the first officer with him.

"One building over, we have to evacuate."

They ran down the halls of the one they were in and out onto the streets. Grissom expected to see Sara exiting as well but he didn't. Greg and Catherine ran up to him, all of them holding their radios in anticipation.

"Sara, where are you?" Grissom attempted to contact her.

There was silence for a few moments, then; "I'm with Clara. Bomb squad just got here."

"Get down here now!"

Clara watched Sara on the radio, her eyes pleading with her not to go.

"Get her and Brass out of here now!" a member of the bomb squad ordered, as a police officer tried to escort Sara out.

"Sara!" Clara called to her, "Tell…tell Nick I love him….tell Cassie I love her too…" she sobbed.

Brass pulled on Sara's arm, "We have to go," he whispered.

"Tell them yourself. You're gonna be ok…" Sara answered, as she began to leave the room.

"Get out now!" another member of the squad hollered at them.

Several tense seconds ticked away as Grissom waited for Sara to respond.

"Sara," he tried again.

Finally he heard her response; "We're on our way down."

"Nick! Get back here!" Warrick bellowed as he caught up to his friend, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Let go of me!" Nick continued to run, trying to tear Warrick's grip off his arm.

Unsuccessfully, Nick was forced to slow down as the other CSI's grip proved stronger.

"Get back over here Nick! You don't know what you're doing!"

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"Do you honestly think you can help her!"  
"I don't know! I just want to be with her! Is that so much to ask!" Nick yelled, tearing his arm out of the grip, wrenching open the door of the building.

Warrick jumped into the doorway, blocking the entrance.

"Don't make me hurt you 'Rick. Get out of the way," Nick warned.

He could see more cops running towards them and shoved at his colleague.

Warrick glared at him, "Go back Nick."

"No! Move Warrick!" Nick threatened, rubbing his fist menacingly.

"You wouldn't hit me. Now don't make me hurt you. Go back man," Warrick tried calmly.

"I'm giving you one more chance to move…"

Sara, Brass and the police officers reached the first floor, all now bolting for the doors.

Upstairs, Clara prayed that the bomb squad standing around her could dismantle the hated thing strapped to her. She heard the technician breathe heavily as he snipped at a wire. She closed her eyes as he removed the straps and she was free. Suddenly she was being wrenched towards the door, then swept up when she couldn't run fast enough.

Grissom looked back as he was rushed back further beyond the barricades that had gone up. Catherine gripped his hand, her face etched with worry. Someone called out that they needed to move back further, that the bomb would take the building down if it went.

Tick, tick, tick…and suddenly a massive explosion rocked the ground under them all.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews! I finished another paper, so I had time to do this! I'll try to post more soon! -L**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**WHY? Why must the evil moustache continue to reside on the upper lip of George Eads? It looks SO beyond awful! And what the hell is up with his hair? Going for the bad 80's look much! UGH! So anyways, thanks for the great reviews, and it is because of them that I give you this chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Flashes of light. Bright white lights. Am I dying? Noise. A swishing sound, a motor, cutting through the air. Swimming in and out of darkness. Red lights now, and blue, almost like the Northern Lights, but in such different colours. Voices, so far away. Distant sirens. Pain. Fire like pain shooting through her chest. Sliding back into the dark. _Clara groaned as she passed out.

_What happened? Running, nearly at the door then falling. Loud crash, then nothing. Struggling to open my eyes. Is that Brass lying over there? Trying to move, but it hurts. The smell of copper is so strong. What feels so warm and sticky on my forehead? Is that what smells? Help, someone help me, _Sara thought as she lay in the rubble.

"Nick…can you hear me?"

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at Warrick staring at him.

"Oh…my head…are your ears ringing too?" he answered.

Nick tried to sit up, propping himself on his elbow, but his head pounded. He touched it gingerly and when he brought his hand back down, he could see blood.

Warrick didn't look much better, his face scratched, and his ankle looked like it was at an odd angle, "There are paramedics coming, just stay where you are."

"Did…did the bomb go off?" Nick asked quietly, slowly realizing what may have happened.

Warrick nodded, and saw the panic in Nick's eyes.

"Clara! No…no…" he tried to get up again, but his friend put his hands on his shoulders holding him down.

"You are in no condition to me moving right now Nicky. They're looking for her, I promise."

"But…but…the bomb went off! She, she had it…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence as tears clouded his eyes, "Clara! No!" he yelled.

"Sara! Can you hear me! Sara!" Grissom called desperately into the radio as he ran towards the building. Catherine and Greg were not far behind him, along with a whole barrage of paramedics, police and firefighters.

They had been behind the barricades, hoping that the bomb squad would dismantle the deadly item, but the call had come in that it was still active, and what they thought would stop it didn't work. The team had been running, carrying Clara with only thirty seconds to go before detonation. And then suddenly, before the horrified eyes of the group, the three story building had exploded in front of them. The explosion had rocked the ground beneath them, sending all to the pavement. As the smoke cleared, chaos reigned.

The last thing Catherine remembered was gripping Grissom's hand, watching two figures outside the main entrance of the building. She was sure it was Nick and Warrick, and now she didn't know what had become of them. The smoke and haze didn't provide a good view of who was where.

Grissom knew that Sara was on her way out of the structure when the bomb had blown, but now, he didn't know where she was or what had become of her. He felt sick to his stomach, running towards the now shell of the building, hoping that she was still alive. He couldn't bear the thought that she might not have survived, not now, not after what had happened in his office. He had finally gotten the courage to tell her how he felt, only to maybe have her taken away. He tried in vain to push the worst case scenarios from his mind, but it was hard.

Greg had only ever seen his employer look this worried once before, when Nick had been taken. He had only seen that look of terror in his eyes, that time. It was the only time it looked like Grissom was truly panicked, like the man who knew everything didn't have a plan. The blue eyes he glanced at while running gave off the distinct look of horror, of uncertainty, and it scared him. He was already afraid though. Afraid of loosing the people he cared about, his surrogate family in a way. He pushed on running, the distance between them and the fallen structure now closing.

Helicopters circled above, their bright search lights illuminating the night, giving off an eerie glow through the smoke and dust.

"Nick!" Greg appeared by his side, "I need a paramedic over here!" he yelled.

"Clara, Greg, has anyone found her?" he asked, looking back franticly at the building.

Greg shook his head slowly, "No, I haven't heard anything."

Nick again attempted to get up, and sluggishly he sat up, nausea beginning to overtake him. His head swam, but he tried to stand.

"Whoa! Oh no you don't Nick. Lie down," Greg ordered.

He continued to try and stand, but collapsed, as the younger CSI helped him back down to the ground. He leaned to his side and retched, feeling helpless.

"Oh my….Warrick you alright?" Catherine asked anxiously approaching her friend.

"Yeah, I think Nicky took the worse hit though," he answered, pointing to the other CSI.

"You don't look great yourself. I'll get a paramedic to look at that ankle, and that gash on your arm."

Warrick glanced down at his right arm and realized that there was a large gape in it, blood pooling in the area. He wondered why he hadn't felt it before.

"You're in shock, but thank goodness you're alive," Catherine whispered, fighting back tears.

"I'll be fine. Is there any word on the others?"

"No, not yet."

There were bits and pieces of the building everywhere, but mainly rubble scattered the ground. Grissom made his way through it, shining his flashlight around, calling out her name.

"Sara! Sara! Can you hear me!" he kept calling out.

The beam of his flashlight only illuminated greyish pieces of the building, but suddenly caught something else. Brown material, an arm. He ran over, picking his way through the debris.

"Jim, are you ok? Can you hear me?"

"I thought…they got it…"

Brass was covered in dust and soot, but was fairly coherent considering what he had been through. It looked as if he had landed by the staircase, part of it sheltering him from other falling pieces.

"I think I got lucky," he said, looking around him, "how are the others?"

"I don't know. Where's Sara? I know she was with you," Grissom answered quickly, his eyes scanning around Brass.

"She was a little ahead of me, then I lost her."

A firefighter came up to Grissom, and took over helping Brass, and the night supervisor took the opportunity to move away, to keep looking for the petite brunette.

"Sara!" he yelled into the night, above the sirens.

_Someone is calling my name. Someone is calling my name. Why can't I answer? She kept hearing her name, but she couldn't make a sound. My throat is so dry. Sara! I'm here! I'm here! Why won't my voice work? Why can't I move? _

She coughed and tasted blood. Again, the voice called her name. Grissom! She knew the voice! She wanted to yell to him, to raise her hands and wave him over. So she used all her strength, any that she had left and forced her left arm into the air. She swallowed, tried to take a deep breath, "Here…" she called out weakly.

He stopped. Had he heard something or was it his imagination or the chaos around him. He whipped around and then saw her. Running, stumbling over the debris he got to her side dropping to his knees.

"Sara! Over here! I need a medic!" he screamed out behind him.

Her leg was partially trapped under a large piece of drywall, and her wrist was clearly broken. What worried him was the blood on her forehead, dripping down her face. Her eyes were hazy, not focused.

"Sara, talk to me please," he pleaded with her.

"Gris-ssom?" her voice shook.

"Yes, I'm here honey, just stay with me. Hold on, please," he took her hand, rubbing it in his.

"Cold…so cold…" she whispered.

He stripped of his jacket, placing it over her, and then taking off his over shirt pressing it to her forehead. The blood started to soak into it, and he glanced over his shoulder for the paramedics.

"Stay with me Sara. Stay with me honey," he begged her.

Something weighed onClara's chest, and it didn't allow her to take a deep breath. Yet when she did try, it hurt, and she tasted the copper liquid in her mouth and throat. She gazed at the sky, the sounds so distant to her beginning to fade.

_Cassie's swim practice would be over by now. She was going to be late picking her up. I should call Nick…he was at work…they were going out on Friday night. He had promised to take her dancing…she had worked hard at convincing him to go. She needed to pick up Cassie…her niece would start worrying if she didn't get there soon. Where were the stars? I miss the night sky, the one I remember seeing when I was at that cottage…the resort she had spent part of the summer at, up north in Canada, an area called Muskoka…the sky was so clear, the stars so bright…not in Vegas…Cassie would love it, Nick would too… they should take a trip…go camping…I'm going to be late picking up Cassie…I should call Nick…_

Her jumbled thoughts ran through her mind, and slowly she began to loose touch with reality. She slipped quietly into unconsciousness, into delusions. She couldn't hear the people calling her name, the rescue workers searching for her. The darkness held no pain, so she let it overtake her.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hopefully another chapter soon. The weekend is coming, and that means I have more time! Keep the wonderful reviews coming! You guys all rock! Thank you! -L**_


	11. Chapter 11

"_Aunt Clara! Aunt Clara! Watch me!" Cassie called out. _

_She lowered her sunglasses, gazing down the sunny dock at her niece. _

"_Nick are you watching too?" Cassie giggled. _

"_Of course peanut, show us."_

_The little girl backed up, then ran and did a cannonball into the lake. Her head popped up out of the shining water, and she smiled at the two adults, "Come on Nick!" she beckoned to him. _

_He smiled back at her, and stood up, taking off his shirt, "You coming too?" he asked Clara. _

"_Maybe in a few minutes." _

"_Ah, come on," he teased, pulling playfully at her arm. She gave him a sly grin and took off her sunglasses, _

"_Last one in is a rotten egg!" and she took off down the dock. _

_Nick easily caught up to her and then dove off the dock. She followed, splashing into the cool water. She could make out his figure swimming ahead of her, and then she began to surface for air. But something was wrong. She couldn't get to the top. _

"Over here! She's over here!" a rescue worker cried, signalling to the others. He knelt down beside Clara, feeling for a pulse.

_No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make it to the surface of the water. She was running out of air, and she began to panic. The strokes she tried were not working, her arms and legs felt like lead. She seemed to sink further down, the light from above beginning to fade. _

"Not breathing, but she's got a pulse! Bag her!" ordered a paramedic.

"Sounds like the left lung is down, possible fluid in the right one. We've gotta get this debris off of her!" answered another medic, listening to her chest.

Firefighters attempted to move the piece of a beam that had fallen across her.

"What happened to the bomb squad?" asked a rescue worker.

"We found one of them, they're working on getting him out now. The other two are still missing."

"Did anyone radio the CSI about her?" the rescue worker said, pointing to Clara.

"We'll get on that."

_There was hardly any sound under the water, and her vision got hazy, making her surroundings seem dreamlike. It was getting darker. Her mind fought to keep her alert, to try once again to fight for air. She gave one last attempt to kick but her feet were so heavy to move. She wondered if Nick was looking for her, if Cassie had swum to the raft…Nick…Cassie…where was she? Her thoughts became jumbled, her eyes beginning to slip closed. The lack of air took its toll, and she surrendered to the darkness. _

"She's flat lining! Starting CPR!" the medic yelled, looking at the portable heart monitor their victim was hooked up to, then pumping his hands on her chest.

The monitor's shrill beeping filled the air, as the other paramedic ripped out the emergency equipment. He placed the pads on her chest, "Charging…clear!"

Her lifeless body jumped several inches off the ground with the shock.

"No vitals!"

"Charging to three hundred…clear!"

The medic looked at the flat line still on the monitor, and continued to bag her, shaking his head.

"Charging…clear!"

_Suddenly she was hurtling upwards, and then her head broke through the water's surface and she gasped for air. She sucked it in, her chest wheezing, burning with pain. She felt light headed, and treading water took so much effort. _

"I've got a pulse and heart rating is rising."

"Let's get her out of here."

They boarded her quickly, and waved to the helicopter, which lowered the basket. She wasn't aware of being pulled up into the air, or loaded onto the chopper.

"This is air rescue to ground crew. Do you read ground crew? Over."

"Loud and clear. Over."

"Tell the CSI that we have the victim and are in route to Desert Palms. Over."

"Will do air rescue. Over."

Grissom sat in Sara's hospital room, holding her hand, his eyes weary, his clothes covered in dust and dirt. The doctor's told him that the heavy medication she was on wouldn't allow her to wake up for hours, yet he still couldn't sleep. He rubbed his eyes, and sat back a little in his chair. He had stayed with her as the paramedics had worked, been in the ambulance as they had sped to the hospital, and had sat outside the operating room for the two hours she had been in there. The nurses had told him to get some sleep, to rest for himself, but he couldn't, not until he knew she was alright. He rubbed her hand gently, and sighed. He hated to see her this way, to know that there was nothing he could do, to feel so helpless. He was jolted out of his silence by a quiet knock on the door.

"Grissom?" Greg poked his head in the room.

"Yes?" he answered tiredly.

"There are a few people out here who want to talk to you."

"Can it wait?"  
"No. It's about the case. And Ecklie is looking for you."

Grissom heaved another heavy sigh and slowly got up.

"Do you want me to sit with her?" the former lab tech asked, nodding towards Sara.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind Greg."

"Not at all," he replied, walking over and occupying the chair Grissom had vacated.

As the door closed behind his supervisor, Greg took Sara's hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me Sara," he started, his voice quiet and sombre, "but I want you to know that we're all hear for you, and worried, especially Grissom. He won't leave your side, well he did, but he'll be back soon. So you've got me right now. You need to pull through Sara, you need to fight this, I know you can…" he felt his eyes tear up, and he swiped at them, "You're so strong, I know you'll get through this…you have to. I don't know what I would do without you around. Who's gonna teach me to be a great CSI? I really look up to you…" his voice began to shake, "You had us really worried tonight….but I guess that's just you being you. Right in the heat of the action, as always. You found Clara though, you did good. But we're still trying to figure out what happened…you know, the bomb going off. Rescue crews are still looking for two members of the bomb squad. We know that they couldn't dismantle the bomb in time, it wasn't what they thought it was. That's another reason you need to pull through…you need to help us solve this case. Nick and Warrick aren't going to be able to for awhile, they got hurt too, so its just me, Cath and Griss…So you need to get better…" his voice broke, and a single tear slipped down his cheek, "Please Sara…you've got to…come back to us Sara…come back to me…" Greg lowered his head to her neck, and he let his tears fall, the weight of the night finally catching up to him.

_**To be continued…**_

_**StwbrryCSI, of course I would sign your petition! Anything to get that horrid thing off his face!**_

_**Gumdroplover, hope this chapter satisfies your Greg/Sara cravings. Sorry, but I am a GSR fan, but I am trying to add a little Sandle loving for you! **_

_**Mma63, I am hurrying! I have more time this weekend, so hopefully more soon! Writing is a great way of procrastinating..lol!**_

_**Nicole101, your welcome! Thanks for being loyal to my stories! **_

_**As for the rest of my wonderful readers, a BIG thank you goes out to you all for keeping up with it! You all are so nice! Any requests for the story will be considered and worked in to the best of my ability. I write for you guys! -L**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Catherine? What are you doing here? How are the others?" Mia asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Sara's at the hospital, last I heard she was still out of it. Warrick was released, his wife is with him now," a slight hint of contempt rose in her voice, but Mia didn't seem to notice.

"What about Nick and Clara?"

"Nick had a head injury, and Clara, she's still in surgery," Catherine said, her voice dropping.

"Did they say how bad she was? Whether or not she'll make it through?"

"I know she was lucky to have survived that blast, but the odds aren't stacked in her favour. We're all hoping she pulls through, for Nick and Cassie's sake at least."

Mia nodded, her face sombre, as Catherine sniffed a little.

"Let me know as soon as you hear anything alright?" Mia said.

"Of course."

"Catherine! There you are, I've got something for you," Sophia called from down the hall.

The blonde smiled weakly at the lab tech, crossing her fingers, hoping for a break in the case, as she walked down the hall.

She entered the evidence room, raising an eyebrow at Sophia, "What's up?"

"Check this out Cath. I was double checking Kelly Gordon's file, and she has a boyfriend."

"So?"

"She met this guy through correspondence, and in the last three weeks, he's visited her more than ten times. Rumour has it that he's been pretty vocal about her supposed wrongful imprisonment, and that he shares the same views she does about Nick's kidnapping."

Catherine skimmed the papers in front of her and picked up one with the boyfriend's profile, "He's in the system."

"He did some time for stolen property and fraud a few years back. We've got PD tailing him right now. If he had anything to do with this, we'll know soon enough."

"Thanks Sophia, this is good."

"No problem," she turned to face Catherine, her face becoming serious, "Is everyone going to be ok? I heard Sara's at Desert Palms with Nick, but I haven't heard anything about his girlfriend other than she's still in surgery."

"That's all I know as well."

"We're all just as worried here as you guys about your team and Clara. Keep us posted. Ecklie put all of day shift on the case, and swing is picking up anything else. We know you guys will need the help."

"We sure will. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

Sophia's pager went off, and she excused herself to go check on something. Catherine was left with Kelly Gordon and her boyfriend's file. She read through it again, trying to pick up on anything that might make him a suspect. His name was Calvin Haley, and besides having done some time, and a few traffic tickets, there wasn't any thing else incriminating except being Kelly Gordon's boyfriend. Catherine hoped that PD keeping a close eye on him would give them something, anything right now. She really wanted to put away the person or people that had done this to Nick, Clara and the team in general. She heaved a sigh and sat down on the stool, putting her head in her hands. The lack of rest was catching up with her, as well as everything else that had happened that day. She worried about Nick, Clara and Cassie. She was concerned for Sara, and prayed that she would pull through. She had seen Grissom's reaction when he found her, and knew that he was going through his own personal hell right now. Then her thoughts turned to Warrick. She had gone with him to the hospital, despite him insisting he was fine. Yet she had seen the way he had winced when the paramedics had touched his ankle, and how much blood he was loosing from the cut on his arm. He wouldn't admit that he was in shock, that he needed aid. Warrick wanted to stay and help her figure out what had happened. It was when he had tried to stand up, to prove he was fine, and wobbled from the pain shooting through his ankle and up his leg that he gave in. At the hospital she stayed by his side, and he put on a brave face, but didn't tell her to go back to the scene. She knew that he was probably silently grateful for her being there, and at the same time, she was grateful he was alive. It was then that Tina had shown up, running in the room, tears streaking her face. She had just heard the news and rushed to his side. Catherine had quietly left the room, leaving the couple to be together. She still couldn't believe that Warrick had gotten married, and wondered if she had ever meant anything to him at all.

She jumped slightly as her cell phone rang out, and she fumbled as she answered it.

"Willows."

"It's Brass. You'll never guess what just got tracked down."

"The ransom money?"

"You're too smart."

He gave her the bank's address, and told her to get there as soon as possible.

She arrived at the bank just over twenty minutes later, and approached Brass who was talking to a security guard. Catherine tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. She immediately noticed the scratches on his cheeks, and the bandage on his arm. He had changed his clothes, but he still looked a little run down.

"Should you be working right now?" she asked him, her eyes lingering on his arm.

"I'm fine. The medics looked me over and told me to rest, but there's too much to do before I can sleep."  
She gave him a quizzical glance, "Are you sure Jim?"

"Positive. I was lucky ok? We know that some of us weren't so I want to help, and this is how I can. Now do you wanna here what we've got?" he said gruffly.

"Sure," she answered, ceasing to question his condition any further.

"Now the security guard here said that he the truck rolled in about an hour ago to pick up the cash in the machines. They were just finishing when a guy came by to use the instant tellers. Said he had a gym bag in his front seat, and he took a wad of cash out of it. Security is pulling up footage for us as we speak."

"It would be ready when you want to view it," interjected the security guard, who led them over to a small TV. He had cued up the car, and Brass noted the license plate.

"Do you have the machine tape? I can't see his face clearly in the car," Catherine asked.

"Yep, that's this tape," the guard answered, popping in the other and pressing play.

"Have we secured the money that he deposited?" questioned Brass.

"We'll have it for you in a few minutes."

The image of the man came on and Catherine smiled,

"Hello Mr. Haley," she grinned, as an officer came up to them, a clear bag with money in it in his hand.

Catherine took the bag from him and examined the money inside, "Looks real enough," she took out a glove from her pocket, put it on and opened the bag. She picked up a bill and held it up to the light, "But it's fake. This is the money we used," she said, putting the money back and taking out her cell phone, "Greg? Where are you? Ok, I'm going to need you here to process a scene, we have a suspect."

She hung up and looked at Brass, "I'll get him in for questioning and a search warrant for that car of his."

"Great. I'll meet you at the station."

"I had nothing to do with this!" Calvin Haley exclaimed angrily.

"Really? Cause you're finger prints on the money you deposited, which happens to be fake, say you did," Brass replied, now annoyed with the suspect.

"I swear! I won that money fair and square at the casino!"

"Yeah? Which one? Remember we can always get security footage from there too," said Brass sarcastically.

"The Tangiers. And the security footage will show I was there tonight."

There was a knock on the door and Catherine stuck her head in with Greg close behind. Brass waved them in.

"Hello Mr. Haley. I'm Catherine Willows and this is Greg Sanders, we're with the crime lab."

"So you're the people who went through my car. I don't know what you would find."

"Oh, we found plenty," Greg said, a menacing tone to his voice, "can you explain the gym bag that contained about five thousand dollars in it? And in fake bills? Now either you're going to get put away for making fake money, or you can confess to the kidnapping of Clara McBride."

"Where's the rest of the money Calvin? Where'd you put it?" Catherine asked.

Calvin looked between the two CSI's and Brass, his face beginning to shows signs of panic.

"We know you're Kelly Gordon's boyfriend, and I'm sure she's told you what her daddy did to Nick Stokes awhile back. 'Fess up Calvin, we know you're in on this," Brass glared at him.

"I want a lawyer."

Greg paced frustrated in front of the interrogation room, "Damn it! Why do they always lawyer up at that crucial moment? We know he did it, why can't we just nail him for it?"

"We will Greggo, it's all a matter of burying him under the evidence. I want to put him away as much as you do," said Catherine, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder as he stopped pacing.

"Yeah, me too. I guess it's a good thing Nick isn't here to deal with this guy, or Grissom for that matter."

"I think Grissom would have been able to restrain himself, but I do think it's good Nick isn't here. How are they doing? Have you talked to Grissom about Sara? Or heard anything on Clara for that matter?"

"I sat with Sara for awhile well Grissom dealt with Ecklie. She's still not awake, but they we're able to fix her leg. They're more worried about her head injury though. The doctor's said there is a possibility of amnesia, but they won't know till she wakes up."

"That's terrible."

"I know. Grissom didn't take it to well, he's really distraught, won't leave her side."

Catherine shook her head, "What about Nick and Clara?"

"Nick's got a concussion, they want to keep him for observation. Clara was still in surgery when you called. It's going on three hours she's been in there."

"How is Nick holding up?"  
"Not so good. Warrick was with him when I left. The nurse is letting him stay outside the OR as long as someone is with him."

"I was thinking of going to check on Grissom until we can talk to this guy with his lawyer. Did you want to go home for a bit? We can get someone from dayshift to cover for awhile."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll get Brass to call us when we can question this guy again, and dayshift to call if anything else pans out from the evidence."

"I'll see you in a bit then?"

"Sure, I'll probably be by the hospital later."

Nick hated waiting. He hated sitting there waiting to hear if the woman he loved lived or died. He hated being helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do but wait. Worst of all, he hated himself for not having been able to save her from what had happened. When Greg had found him, he couldn't even get up to search for her. He had been put on a stretcher and taken to an ambulance, though he wouldn't let them take him to the hospital until she was found. The paramedics had treated him, but he was still to weak to help, and they wouldn't let him out of their site. They had explained how serious his concussion could be, and how he shouldn't be doing a lot with the broken ribs he had, but he had hardly heard them, focusing instead on the radio that was his only source of information. When the news had come crackling across that they had found her, he had nearly jumped out of the ambulance, but the medics and the pain had forced him back. When he saw the helicopter start to fly away, the ambulance he was in began to head to the hospital as well.

When they had arrived, he got nearly no update as to her condition, and after he had been treated, and x-rays taken, they had allowed him to sit outside the OR. That was three hours ago. It felt more like a week to him.

"Nick? You doing alright man? Remember, try not to fall asleep on me. Tina just went to grab some coffee," Warrick said gently, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Why 'Rick? Why her? Why not me again? I just don't understand this."

"I dunno, I wish I did. But we'll find this guy Nicky, and put him away."

"Mr. Stokes?" a doctor emerged from the double doors, and Nick stood up to greet him.

"How is she doc?"

"Why don't you sit down again," the doctor replied, taking the seat next to Nick.

"How is she?" he asked again.  
"We did all we could Mr. Stokes," Nick's face turned pale, and he shook his head, not wanting to hear the words he anticipated.

"She's not…no…" Nick's voice began to break.

"She's not but it was very close. Her injuries were very severe, and it's going to be touch and go for the next twenty four hours. If she makes it through, she'll have a long road of recovery ahead of her."

"Can I see her?" Nick whispered, his eyes glossed with tears.

"I'll have a nurse come for you when she gets to recovery."

"Thank you," Nick mumbled as the doctor gave his condolences, then headed off.

The CSI put his head in his hands, leaning forward. Warrick could see the tears now beginning to stream freely down his friend's face, and he pulled his friend into a hug as Nick let out a sob. Warrick, more than ever wanted to catch the person who had done this to his friends.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Tried to go a little more case driven for this chapter, while still maintaining the emotional part. Hope it worked. I love everyone who keeps reviewing this story and coming back! Big hugs for you all! Thanks for the constructive and positive feedback! More to come soon! -L**_


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine knocked gently on the door to Sara's room, poking her head in. Grissom looked up, a little startled at the noise and motioned for her to come in.

"Hey," she said quietly, going to take the chair beside him, "how is she doing?"

"Not awake yet."

"How are you doing?" she asked, noticing how tired he looked.

"I'm fine."

"That's the worst lie ever Gil. You look like you haven't slept in days. Do you want to go home? I'll stay with her."

"No. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"That could be hours away still. Why don't you go home, sleep awhile, maybe get something to eat, and then come back."

"I can't leave her Cath," he replied, holding Sara's limp hand, caressing it with his own.

She knew that she couldn't convince him to leave, nothing would.

"Alright. Do you want some coffee then?"

"That would be nice."

Her pager began to beep and she looked down at it, "I'll grab you one on my way out. Brass needs Greg and I."

He nodded as she got up to leave the room.

"My client will confess to laundering money, but he had nothing to do with the kidnapping of Miss McBride or the bombing. He was depositing the fake money he made in the bank machine," Haley's lawyer told the two CSIs and Brass.

"Is your client aware that the fake money in his possession is the same as the fake money used to pay the ransom?" Brass asked.

"My client has no comment on that."

"So let me get this straight. First he tells us he won the money at the Tangiers, which he was never in tonight, and now he is saying he made the money, which he was going to deposit at the bank, who would have surely found out it wasn't real? Sounds smart, real smart. What about the gym bag that he had in his car? The exact one used to carry the ransom money? Coincidence?" answered Brass sarcastically.

The lawyer looked at his client, raising an eyebrow at him, "What gym bag Calvin?"

Catherine glanced at Greg with a smug smile on her face, "Care to explain that one Calvin?"

Haley looked nervous, and his eyes darted about the room.

"You look a little guilty there Haley," Brass commented.

Even his lawyer began to stare at him, "What haven't you told me Calvin? I can only help you so much, but you have to tell me everything."

"I…I…I didn't do it…" he stuttered, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"You can tell yourself that all you want, but we've got enough evidence to bury you under," Catherine replied.

"Listen, there are two bomb squad members dead, a woman hanging onto life by a thread, and three of our own guys badly hurt. You've got a choice. Confess and you get life, but if you're convicted, we're all going to push to have you get the needle," threatened Greg, leaning menacingly across the table, then eyeing the lawyer.

"He's right Calvin. If you know anything you should talk. That's my advice," the lawyer added.

Calvin gulped, and then brought his eyes down to his hands, "You got to promise to protect me from this guy if I tell you anything…"

"What guy?" Brass growled.

"He organized it, I only helped, for Kelly's sake. But I swear I didn't want to hurt no one. I had no part in the bomb. He paid me off," he said, as he started to shake.

"Who Calvin? Who are you talking about?" Catherine pushed.

"I can't…no I can't tell you. He told me he'd kill me if I did."

"Would you rather get the death penalty? Cause we can arrange that," Greg said in a low voice.

Calvin's eyes shot up at the younger CSI, "You can't do that to me. I was a pawn in this plot. It was him!"

"Well then you have to tell us who he is Calvin," his lawyer said, trying to calm him down.

"Do I get a deal? If I tell, you won't tell him I told, and I don't get a full sentence?"

Catherine glanced at Greg, who looked furious with the suspect. She caught Brass' eyes and he nodded,

"We can't guarantee a completely shortened sentence, that will be based on what you tell us, but we can tell you we won't tell this guy you ratted on him."

"Fine. The guy who organized this, he got in contact with me a few months ago, knew I was seeing Kelly. He told me he didn't get a fair cut outta that CSI's kidnapping, said he never got his money. But he couldn't take revenge out on a dead guy, so he pulled this, just put his own spin on it. The guy's a nut, I'm scared of him, which is why I couldn't say no when he approached me. Plus I did it for Kelly, cause I know she didn't do what she's in prison for."

"Ok, so this guy was in on Nick Stoke's kidnapping, that's some good information. Now just tell us who it is," Brass baited the suspect.

"He's on the inside, one of your own, which was kinda genius on his part, no one would suspect him, which is why I'm scared of you telling him."

"Just tell us," Greg shot at Haley.

"Just remember, you said you won't tell him."

"We did, now tell us," said Brass, getting more frustrated.

"Officer Michaels did it."

"I knew it! I knew that son of a bitch was in on it as soon as Grissom told me!" ranted Catherine outside the interrogation room.

"We just have to prove he was in on it now. I just can't stand that bastard Haley getting a reduced sentence based on him ratting Michaels out. He's just as guilty," Greg said angrily.

"We've still got him Greg. That's what matters. Plus we now have a reason to question Michaels, not to mention get a search warrant for his stuff."

"That's true. We should call Grissom, tell him about this. He'll want to know."

"I'll call him. He'll be glad about this."

She took out her cell and dialled his number.

The steady beat of the heart monitor echoed through the room, and the machines providing life hummed in the background. Nick watched her, watched her chest rise and fall, forced to do so by the apparatuses she was hooked up to. He looked to her face, but it was partially blocked by the tubes sticking out of her mouth and nose. He held her hand, but even that had an IV protruding from it. The doctors had told him she had a fifty percent chance of making it through the next twenty four hours. He didn't know if he could get through the rest of his life without her.

"You've got to hold on Clara. You've got to get through this….please…" he whispered, tears streaking down his cheeks.

She slowly awoke, in a room that she didn't recognize. She had a dull headache, and her leg hurt slightly. She couldn't remember why she would be in a hospital room. It was then she saw the sleeping man in the chair next to her, leaning forward so his salt and pepper head rested on her bed, his hand in hers. Alarmed, she pulled her hand away from his, even though it took all her effort. She was so weak, but again, she didn't know why.

"Hello?" she said weakly, trying to wake him, not knowing why he was there.

He stirred, and his eyes fluttered open, blue ones gazing into hers.

"Sara! You're awake, thank God," he yawned, smiling at her, sitting up, and straightening his shirt.

She gave him a quizzical glance, reaching frantically for the nurse call button,

"I don't know who you are, but I'm giving you five seconds to get away before I call press this button."

_**To be continued…**_

_**Sorry it took so long to post this. I had a paper due last night, which I revised at 10 o'clock the night before, and finished at five pm the day of. But it got handed in on time, and now I only have two more papers to write before exams start. Fun. Not. **_

_**So enjoy, and more to hopefully come soon, as writing this is an excellent form of procrastination or break time from essays! -L**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Sara? It's me, Grissom. You know me," he said confused.

"Who is Sara? Why do you keep calling me that?" she panicked, pushing the call button.

"You're Sara, Sara Sidle, and you and I work together," he replied, trying to calm her down.

"What's a CSI? I don't know who you are! Nurse!" she cried out.

"Please, Sara it's me, Grissom!"

Her eyes filled with horror as he pleaded with her, and she began to frantically call for the nurse, her heart monitor beeping loudly, "Nurse! Get out! Just get out!"

The nurse came running into the room, looking from Grissom who was standing next to the bed in shock, to Sara, who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse ordered, as he slowly backed out of the room.

She shut the door on him, and he moved against the wall, still trying to understand what had just taken place. _How could she not know me? What happened? _He thought to himself, as he slumped into a chair, his head in his hands.

Getting no answer on Grissom's cell, Catherine decided to swing by the hospital again to tell him the news in person. She walked down the hall, and then made a detour towards Clara's room first, deciding to find out if there was any change. Outside the door to the room sat a woman with dark hair, with a look of concern on her face. Catherine knew who she was.

"Tina?" she said.

The woman looked up at her, "Yes?"

"I'm Catherine Willows, I work with Warrick. I don't think I got the chance to properly introduce myself earlier."

"Oh it's ok. It was rude of me to not introduce myself either. But I was just so worried about Warrick after I heard about that explosion. Thank you so much for making sure he got here. He can be so stubborn sometimes," she said, extending her hand to Catherine, who took it.

"Well now we have. Nice to meet you. Where is he?" Catherine replied, looking around. She didn't really feel to comfortable talking to his wife alone.

"I sent him home to get some sleep, well more like pass out on pain killers. He didn't want to leave, but he needed to rest. I told him I would stay for awhile, then call someone else to go home to wake him."

"I see. How is Clara doing? And Nick?" Catherine said, glancing at the door.

"There's been no change, and Nick won't leave her side for anything, but I don't blame him."

"Has he rested at all?"

"Not since the doctors cleared him to wait outside the OR."

Catherine shook her head, "I feel so bad for him. He's got to be going through hell right now."

Tina nodded in agreement, then stopped to look at Catherine, "Me too," she paused, "You know, you're the one person 'Rick doesn't talk to me about. He's told me everything about work, mentioned your name, but nothing more. I can't seem to figure out why. I know you two work a lot of cases together, but he just stops when the subject comes to you. Are you two fighting?"

Catherine starred at the other woman, a little shocked at what she had just said, "No," she replied slowly.

"It's just that after what happened to Nick, he told me a lot, especially about how close everyone is with each other, how Nick's like his brother, and Grissom is almost a father figure to him. But he never really talks about you. He just says you work cases together, and then he gets this look on his face. He just kind of stares off, doesn't say much,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. The funny thing is, well maybe not so funny, but he's called me by your name a few times. Like this one time, he thought I was asleep, but I wasn't yet, and I heard him whisper 'good night Cath.' Maybe what I mean to ask is, did you two ever have a relationship that he's not telling me about?"

Catherine was taken aback and stumbled with her answer, "What?…Tina, no," she looked at her feet, "No, we've never…we're just friends…co-workers…that's all."

"Is that really it?"

Catherine heard what she was saying, and knew that this woman needed the truth, like she had needed with Eddie.

"Wow…I guess I'll tell you what I told 'Rick. I told him, the thing that makes a fantasy great is the possibility that it might come true. When it doesn't it kind of sucks. I guess you could say that I had one, but it's gone now," she lied, hiding the pain in her voice, "I would never do anything to get between you and Warrick. I swear. And he loves you, trust me on that, he does."

Tina turned to face the blonde, tears forming in her eyes, "I don't know if he does because I think he still has fantasies about you," she said, standing up and nearly running down the hospital hallway.

Catherine lowered her head, her blonde hair hiding the tears and guilt in her own eyes.

"Mr. Grissom?"

His eyes shot up to the nurses', somewhat startled by her voice, "Yes? Will she see me?"

"You really gave her a scare. We had to sedate her, but she will see you. Though if she asks you to go again, or if there are any signs that it is stressing her out to much, then you must go. Understand?" she said, eyeing him like a child about to cause trouble.

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Then you can go in. I haven't told her much, just that she was in a building that collapsed, which is why she's here. I don't know if she's ready for the whole story."

"Alright."

He walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Sara was lying in the bed, her eyes looking tired.

"Hi," he said cautiously, moving towards her side, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied, "And confused."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Tell me who I am, who you are. The nurse said to ask you."

"You're Sara Sidle, and I'm Gil Grissom. We're both CSIs," he started.

"If I am this Sara, then how come I can't remember being her? And I don't remember you, or anything for that matter…this is so frustrating," she sniffed, her eyes glazing.

"Oh honey, don't cry…you'll get through this."

"But I don't know who I am! You say I'm Sara Sidle, but that means nothing to me."

"You are her, and she is an excellent CSI, wonderful friend, and a beautiful person."

She wiped at her tears, "Is she? What about you? Who are you to her?"

He wasn't expecting that question, "I'm…I'm a few different things I think. I'm Sara's supervisor, but at the same time, we're friends, good friends…and I care about you greatly."

"You do?"

"More than anything."

"….I wish I could say the same thing, but I can't…I'm sorry."

He sighed, his face falling a little, "You don't have to be. I just hope I haven't lost my chance," he said quietly.

She yawned, her eyes looked heavy, "I'm sorry Mr. Grissom. I wish I could bring Sara back to you, but I can't."

He thought it was so odd to hear that coming from her, the Sara he had known for so long. It hurt so much to hear those words.

"You should rest now. We can talk some more later," he said past the lump in his throat. He got up and headed towards the door as she closed her eyes.

Outside the room Grissom hung his head as he leaned against the wall. He tried to hide the tears falling down his cheeks.

Nick held her hand as the hours ticked by. There was no change.

"Please…please…come back to me. Just stay with me…" he pleaded, hoping somehow she could hear him.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me? _

_Can you feel me in your arms?  
Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_All my thoughts of you _

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_**To be continued…**_

_**The song is "My Last Breath" by Evanescence, which I also do not own, just borrowing it. **_

_**Thanks for sticking with my story throughout the long waits! I know it's the weekend, but I have 2 papers to write, so it may be some time before another post. Hope this tides you all over. -L**_


	15. Chapter 15

_The water was cold, so cold. Her legs and arms were weak, the muscles worn out from swimming. With every stroke she took, the raft seemed to get further away. The daylight was fading around her, closer and closer night came. She tried to call out for Nick or Cassie, but her voice only echoed in the silence, broken only by the water lapping around her. She looked back, but the dock and shoreline had disappeared. Alone she swam, alone in the darkness. Tired. So tired. She rolled onto her back, floating, giving her body a slight break. Then she was sliding under the water, but she didn't panic. She let the water take her, knowing that the darkness that would come would take her away from the pain, isolation and cold. Deeper she sank until she could no longer see the surface of the water. Clara could feel her mind letting go, and she didn't fight it. _

The sudden rapid beeping of the heart monitor jolted Nick from his trance. Something was wrong. Before he could even get up, a doctor and nurse came tearing into the room followed closely by Catherine. They ran to Clara's side, looking at the machines and pressing buttons.

"Get a crash cart in here!" the doctor yelled as another nurse appeared at the door.

"Pressure is dropping!" the nurse called out.

"What's going on?" Nick cried out, frantically looking between the doctor and nurse.

"Her heart rate is dropping, she might be heading into cardiac arrest. Sir, you need to move back," the doctor answered quickly, "Pushing 50cc's of adrenaline," he said to the nurse as he jammed a needle into Clara's IV.

Two more doctors and another nurse came running into the room, a crash cart being pushed with them as the first doctor listened to Clara's chest, listening to the screaming heart monitor. He yelled out a bunch of medical terms before being handed another needle, which he injected Clara with. The other doctor stood ready, paddles in his hand to shock her if needed.

Nick stood by her side, helpless to do anything. He was vaguely aware of Catherine beside him.

"Clara please come back! Please…Clara you need to hold on…please Clara…" he pleaded with her over the shrill beeps and the doctor's orders. He moved closer, grabbing her hand, saying her name over and over, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"…_hold on…please Clara…" a distorted voice echoed through the water. _

_Her eyes shot open, and suddenly she was aware that her lungs were burning. She swam up, higher and higher until she broke the surface, gasping for breath. Then she saw it. The raft was in front of her, and with her last ounce of strength she pulled herself up on it, collapsing on the cold wood. _

"Heart rate is climbing."

The doctor checked one of the machines, "She's starting to breathe over the ventilator. Let's get that tube out of her throat and get an air mask on instead."

"Is she…is she ok?" Nick asked quietly.

"I think she's coming back to us."

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and fell into Catherine's arms beside him. His colleague held him in a hug, as he listened to the heart monitor return to its normal steady beeps.

_**To be continued…**_

_**The papers are done, but exams are coming. I will try to post a little more, hopefully this tides everyone over. Thanks for sticking with the story. And I promise, as soon as it hits Christmas break, there will be a ton more to come, and maybe I'll even finish it! **_

**_Happy Holidays and to anyone else with exams, best of luck! -L_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hurray! The evil moustache is gone! Boo-yah! He's back to his HOT self! And now it's back to the story!**_

His supervisor was slumped in a chair outside of Sara's room, sound asleep. Even in slumber the man looked worn out, and older somehow. Greg knew that Grissom was deeply worried about Sara, and wondered how long it had been since he had slept. Choosing not to wake him, he slipped into Sara's room. She was awake, and her eyes darted to him as he entered,

"Hey, you're awake," he greeted her, smiling a little.

"Who are you?" she asked, giving him a cautious glance.

"Sara, it's me, Greg," he smiled, wondering why she would ask him who he was.

"Greg?"

"Yeah, I'm Greggo," he paused then added, " You know, Greg Sanders."

"No, I don't know. You need to tell me how I know you, cause you're confusing me."

Her words cut through him like a knife. She had no idea who he was. He couldn't understand why after knowing her for so long, she would just forget,

"I…I work with you. We're friends. Sara, what's wrong? Why don't you know me?"

"I can't remember anything. They tell me I'm Sara, but I don't remember being her. Mr. Grissom said I was a CSI, but I don't know what they do. I guess maybe if I was Sara, then I would know you, but I can't….I'm sorry."

Greg realized then that what the doctors had said might happen had come true. Sara had amnesia. Without thinking it was possible, he began to hate Haley and Michaels even more. He watched her, looking at her eyes that didn't hold the same energy that his Sara had. They looked empty, frightened and confused. He wanted to hug her, tell her that everything was going to be alright, and know that she would go back to being her normal self. But he knew if he reached out to her, she would only back away, and that hurt him the most.

"Greg?"

Her voice sounded the same, and for a moment he thought she was alright,

"Yes?"  
"Will you help me remember? Help me figure out who I am?"

He felt his eyes water a little, and he sat down in the chair next to her, "Of course I will," he replied quietly.

"She's so strong…she's a fighter…" Nick whispered, rubbing Clara's hand.

Catherine watched him, rubbing his shoulder. She had nearly broke down a few minutes before when Clara had almost crashed. But she had held on for Nick's sake. He needed someone to be strong, needed someone's shoulder to cry on, and she would be there for him no matter what. It had been such an emotional scene only shortly earlier, and the minutes had seemed to last for hours. Catherine thought that she had seen Nick at his worst in the box, but she was wrong. The terror and agony on his face while he watched the doctors work on Clara was even worse than his own kidnapping. She had never felt so heartbroken and scared for him.

"She is Nicky. It wasn't her time to go."

Catherine silently closed the door to Clara's room, leaving Nick alone with his girlfriend. She heaved a sigh and began to walk to Sara's room, when Warrick came hobbling down the hall on crutches.

"Hey Cath," he greeted her.

"You're looking better," she replied, noticing how refreshed he looked after sleeping.

"How's Clara and Nicky doing?"

"Good news. She's breathing on her own, and the doctors said she might wake up soon."

"That's great! Have you heard from Grissom about Sara yet?"

"No, I was just on my way there."

He paused and his expression changed, "Could you wait a few minutes? I kinda need to talk to you," he pointed to the chairs.

She guessed what he wanted to discuss and wasn't really looking forward to it. Trying to think of an excuse, she wrung her hands. He watched her, and wrinkled his forehead, knotting his eyebrows,

"Cath?"

Realizing there was no way out she made her way to have a seat when her pager beeped. She grabbed it and relaxed, it was a 911 from Brass,

"Sorry, can we do this later? Brass has our suspect in custody. I gotta go."

"Suspect?"

"It's Michaels."

"Then I'm coming with you. We can talk in the car."

"Oh no you aren't. Nick needs someone here with him, and I've got Greg helping me. By the way, have you seen him?"

"No, sorry. Ok, go. But I'll call you later alright?"

She nodded heading down the hall.

Catherine spotted the former lab rat exiting Sara's room and called out to him,  
"We've gotta go Greg."

"Yeah, I just got the page. I was on my way," he replied, catching up to her.

"How is she?"

Greg slowed and looked down at his feet, "Grissom's in with her now, but what the doctor's suspected was right…she has amnesia."

Catherine stopped dead, turning to face Greg,

"You mean she doesn't remember anything?"  
"No."

"That's…that's terrible. Grissom must be devastated."

Greg looked up at Catherine, her face full of shock. Why did everyone jump to the conclusion that Grissom was the only person who cared about Sara? He was just as upset, but he was staying strong for the case, not shutting down, like his supervisor. More than ever he just wanted to be back in that room, answering her questions and being with her. He wanted to be there when it all came back to her, to see her eyes light up and know that it would all be ok.

"How long? Greg, did the doctors say when she would get her memory back?"

The blonde's words brought him out of his daze, "Umm, they said only time will tell. It could be as short as a few days, or it could last for years," his voice dropped with the last word.

Catherine shook her head, and then began to walk again, "Let's hope for the days."

_**Again, hurray! The evil moustache is gone! (Now we just need to fix the hair and it will all be good…lol!) So now that my take home exam is done, and I only have to study for my exams, which start next Thursday, I do have a little more time to write, not a lot, but enough. So hopefully another chapter soon, cause writing is a great study break! Enjoy, -L**_


	17. Chapter 17

"This is bull-shit! What grounds do you have to even question me!" Officer Michaels exclaimed.

Greg paced the small interrogation room, trying to control his anger. He watched Catherine tensely grip the edges of the table, while Brass faced the suspect.

"A little birdie let us in on a little information, you know, that you took Clara McBride hostage, not to mention helped in CSI Stokes kidnapping. What do you have to say to that?" Brass said sarcastically.

"That I have no idea what your talking about."

"So you mean to tell me that our informant pulled your name out of thin air, that you had nothing to do with either kidnapping?" Catherine said.

"I don't even know who your informant is! But I'm pretty sure that whoever it is wants to pin it on someone else, so they probably pulled a random name out of their ass," Michaels replied angrily.

"I dunno Michaels. You were there when Nick went missing, and your route the night that Clara went missing covered the area we found her car in. Seems kind of suspicious, don't you think?" Brass said.

"I don't believe this! I was puking my guts out when Stokes went missing! And I don't even know what kind of car his girlfriend drives! Why would I want to go after her?"

"Then how do you explain the records from your car indicating you searched her plate numbers that night?" Greg snapped, throwing some files on the table for Michaels to see.

"What did you want to know Michaels? Did you want to be sure you were pulling over the right girl so that you could carry out your plan?" Greg yelled.

Catherine glared at the younger CSI, mentally telling him to calm down, but it wasn't working.

"You can't prove anything! I want my lawyer!" hissed Michaels.

"Fine. Lawyer up, but when Clara wakes up, she'll tell us all we need to know!" threatened Greg as he stormed out of the room.

Catherine followed the former lab tech. She had never seen him so angry before. She was really mad at Michaels as well, she had a gut feeling that he was behind everything, but she hadn't snapped the way Greg had. She saw him outside, leaning against the wall, pounding his fist on it.

"You know the wall didn't do anything Greggo," she said softly.

He turned to face her, his eyes still fuming, "That bastard is responsible! He hurt Nick, he hurt Clara and he nearly killed Sara! What do we have to do to put him away!"

"Victim, suspect, crime scene."

"We have all three though!"  
"But we need to prove the evidence."

"Then let's get Haley back in here, maybe see what else he can give us. And I want to talk to Kelly Gordon as well. I'm gonna get this guy Cath, I swear," he said, stalking off down the hall.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called to him.

"To bury him with evidence!"

Startled, Grissom woke suddenly from the sound of his pager going off. Catherine's number scrolled across the screen, and he pulled out his cell phone. He was about to dial the number when he remembered the hospital's rule. He heaved a sigh and pushed himself out of the chair to walk down the hall in search of a pay phone. Finding one, he deposited a quarter and dialled Catherine's number.

"Willows."

"It's Gil, what's up?"

"Michaels is getting a lawyer. He's denying any involvement in the kidnappings."

"Do we have enough to convict him?"

"Not right now. Just what Haley told us. We're gonna bring him back in for questioning and also talk to Kelly Gordon again. How's Sara?"

He paused for a moment before answering, "There's been no change. She's really frustrated right now, and…it's hard to deal with," he sighed, then quickly changed the subject, "I'm going to come help you with the Michaels issue. I'll be there soon alright?"

Catherine knew better than to argue with Grissom. She knew he needed to take his mind off of Sara for awhile. He needed the break, as much as he wanted to be there for her, it was killing him inside that she didn't remember anything.

"Ok then."

Grissom hung up and wandered back down the hall, sticking his head into Sara's room. She was lying on her side, starring out her window from her bed. She turned to acknowledge his presence, "What is it?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm going to leave for awhile, they need me at the lab. Will you be alright?"

She nodded, then turned back to the window. Grissom's face fell, a wounded look on it. He wanted his Sara back, and would give anything to see her smile at him again. His shoulders slumping slightly, he left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

There were files spread all over the table, any evidence crammed on as well. There had to be something, some other connection he could make to get Michaels. Yet without talking to Kelly or Haley again, he couldn't get anything else. Greg let his head drop to the table, his eyes closing in anguish and frustration.

"Um, you alive there Sanders?"

Greg shot up, nearly falling off his stool. He saw Hodges standing in the doorway and glared at him, "Unless you have something for me, now is not the time Hodges," he replied sarcastically.

"Ouch. You honestly think that low of me?"

"Duh. It's not like you think highly of me."

"Actually I applaud your effort at a time like this. Really, this case doesn't call for mocking. You're doing really well after everything that's happened."

Greg was more than a little shocked to be hearing this from Hodges, "Pardon?"

"Like I told you when we played that 'Dukes of Hazard' game. You haven't had the whole Hodges experience Sanders. I guess you could say I'm slightly jealous of you going from lab rat to field mouse, but only slightly, cause I still do break a lot of cases."

"Thanks…I guess," Greg answered slowly, raising an eyebrow at the lab tech.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Catherine came rushing by. She looked from Hodges to Greg, "Sorry to break up the little meeting but we've got Kelly Gordon here to question," she said ushering Greg to go with her.

"So what are you going to do? It's not like you can reduce my sentence any more if I help you," Kelly Gordon said calmly.

"Yeah, but we can increase it if you had anything to do with Clara McBride's kidnapping," Catherine replied.

"We know you're boyfriend is Haley, and we've already got him partially nailed for this. If you can give us any information, it would be very useful Kelly," Brass added.

"Why should I?"

"Because two many people have already been hurt because of what your father did, and you can help us stop it," Greg replied, glaring at her.

"I don't know anything and that's the truth."

"You know nothing about what your boyfriend did, what he did for you?" Catherine said dryly.

"No. My father didn't tell me anything about his plan, so why would any accomplice he had tell me? Sorry, but I can't help you."

Brass glanced at Catherine as if to ask her if she had another strategy,

"Greg, can I see you outside for a second?" Catherine addressed the younger CSI.

He got up and followed the blonde out of the room.

"I think she's telling the truth Greg, as much as that doesn't help us."

Greg frowned, "It's going no where. When's Haley coming in?"

"He's here, we're just waiting on Grissom."

"Grissom's coming in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought he was staying with Sara," Greg's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Is there a problem with him coming?"

He huffed, "No…"

She eyed him, "What is it?"

"I…I just wanted to break this case myself. We've already done half the work, and I want to do this for everyone else, to make Griss proud, to put Michaels away for everyone," he shuffled his feet angrily.

"He's only coming to observe the interrogation Greg, that's still all yours, but he also wants to get Michaels as much as we all do. Griss is really taking this hard."

Greg's eyes flew up to hers, "And I'm not! Why is it always Grissom whose having the hardest time dealing with Sara being hurt? Those are my friends in that hospital too. You don't think I know what it's like to go through something like this? I'm as devastated as everyone else, but at least I'm trying to work through it, I just want to prove that I can do this….it hurt so much to see Sara like that, and Nick and…" he stopped, realizing he was close to yelling and seeing the shocked look on Catherine's face, "Oh God…Catherine…

I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" he backed up from her, his face full of shame, knowing he'd lost it on her when she didn't deserve it.

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "It's ok Greg," she reached out and touched his shoulder, "You're stressed, we all are. This has been really hard. I guess I, we, never stopped to ask how you were doing. I'm sorry. I called you to help me," she apologized.

"I never considered what this is doing to you as well. I shouldn't have said those things to you Cath."

"I understand Greggo. I'm hurting too, but someone's gotta work the case, and I'm glad it's you and me. But if you need some time, just let me know," she gave him a half smile.

"Thanks Cath," he moved towards her and they hugged. He broke apart from her after a few seconds, "Are we done with Kelly Gordon?"

"No…I think I have an idea Greg," she answered, heading towards the door.

They re-entered the room,

"Kelly, I know you're denying any knowledge of the kidnapping, but would you be willing to talk to your boyfriend, maybe get him to tell us some more. It would really help him if he could get us some hard evidence against Michaels. He would get his sentence reduced drastically I should think," Catherine baited Kelly.

Kelly Gordon raised her eyebrow at Catherine, "You think he's going to tell me anything?"

"He trusts you, and we have reason to believe his involvement was only to help you. Think about it Kelly, you can help bring Michaels down," Greg added.

Kelly seemed to think about this, "She was never an intended victim, this Clara, was she? Like she had nothing to do with Nick or my dad. This guy is just exacting his own revenge against my father isn't he?"

Brass nodded, "That's exactly it. He was doing this for his own benefit, probably just drew your boyfriend in, probably had no intention of helping you."

"What a bastard," Kelly said slowly, "Ok, I'll talk to Haley, see what I can do."

Catherine grinned at Greg, "We were going to talk to him next, but if you'll help us, it will be easier. Thank you Kelly, we'll go get him."

Greg and Catherine stood in the observation area as Calvin Haley was brought into the interrogation room with Kelly. Only an officer remained inside to give the couple some privacy.

"Now to see how this turns out," Greg sighed.

The door opened and they turned to see Grissom enter, "Hi," he greeted them quietly.

"Hey, the show is just about to begin," Catherine pointed to the scene before them.

Kelly looked up as Calvin was brought into the room,

"Hey Babe, what are you doing here?" he said to her.

"Don't hey babe me Calvin. We need to talk," she gave him a look and he became confused.

"What's going on? Have they dragged you into this as well?"

"I'm here to help."

"Why do you want to help them when they put you away Kelly? Is that what you want?"

"No, I want to help you. Listen, what this guy, Michaels did wasn't right-"

"He never got his fair cut from your dad!"

"Well I don't know what happened there, but he didn't need to hurt someone else because he was wronged, much less draw you into it-"

"I did it for you baby-"

"You did it for the money!"

Calvin looked at the floor and didn't answer.

"Look at me Cal," she demanded, and he raised his eyes to her, "I know your reasons, and maybe they weren't the greatest, but you can change this. They're willing to make a deal if you give them some hard evidence that Michaels did it."

"I already told them he did, isn't that enough?"

"No. They need more, and only you can help them. I don't want you going in the joint well I'm on the way out. Just help them and you'll be out in no time. Do this for me Cal and you'll be doing more than what you ever thought you could do with Michaels."

Calvin gazed at Kelly for a few seconds before answering, "I only do this for you babe," he whispered.

"I know," she answered, leaning over to kiss him. When they parted he signalled for the officer in the room, "Can you get them for me? I'm ready to talk."

Officer Michaels sat with his lawyer, facing Greg and Brass as Catherine perched on the edge of the table.

"Unless you have some substantial evidence, then there is no reason for my client to be here," Michaels' lawyer addressed the group.

"Oh believe me, we have plenty of good reasons to be talking right now," Catherine said.

"Yeah, like how you conveniently forgot to turn on your dashboard camera the night of Clara's disappearance, want to explain that violation of conduct?" Brass said.

"I forgot. I'm willing to accept the consequences for that."

"What if we told you our informant turned over his car, which was used to transport Clara McBride, and that we found your clients fingerprints inside said car?" Greg said in a low threatening voice.

"Say nothing," the lawyer whispered to Michaels, who smiled smugly before saying,

"This informant you have, what if I had pulled him over and searched his car? Unless I know who this is, I can't explain how my fingerprints got there."

"Again, what do you honestly have to convict my client?"

"Just the testimony from said informant that goes along with the car," answered Catherine, showing them an open file.

"So this informant somehow knows that I kidnapped Clara McBride? Do you have a name for me?" Michaels taunted.

"I insist that any damning evidence you may have against my client from said informant be revealed along with this persons name."

Catherine glanced at Greg who motioned for her to follow him outside, "Maybe you can discuss Officer Michaels' violation while we discuss something outside," Greg told Brass.

Outside the room, Grissom joined them, "We have enough to convict him with the testimony and the car, but the lawyers are going to argue that Calvin Haley's identity be revealed to prove everything, and then push to get him convicted as well. Do we have anything else?"  
Catherine sighed, "Just this. We've got no prints off the bomb pieces, and any other evidence from that room is gone. All that's left is Clara's testimony, but until she wakes up, we've got nothing else."

"We can hold him for now, but not for long. His lawyer is pretty vicious," Greg said.

"I'll talk to Calvin, see if we can grant him immunity if he testifies for us," Grissom suggested.

Greg shrugged, "I guess we'll have to try to reason with those two," he indicated towards the room as Catherine followed him back in.

"Maybe I can help."

They turned around to find Warrick hobbling after them.

"'Rick! What are you doing here?" Catherine exclaimed.

"I brought you guys a present," he handed a folder to her.

She opened it and read over the contents as a big smile broke across her face.

"This is amazing 'Rick! Thank you," she turned to Greg, handing him the papers, "Here, take this and run with it Greggo."

Greg skimmed the papers, puffed up his chest and stalked back into the room, with Catherine, Warrick and Grissom following.

"Would your client care to explain this?" Greg said, waving the folder at the lawyer.

"Maybe you'd like to share what's in it first," he replied.

"I sure would. This is the sworn testimony from Miss Clara McBride as taken by CSI Brown," Greg indicated to Warrick, "And I quote: 'Officer Michaels pulled me over. I recognized him from visiting Nick at work. He told me that there was something hanging out of my trunk, and so I got out of the car to take a look. As soon as I turned my back to him, he put something over my mouth…it was the last thing I remember before waking up with the bomb strapped to me.' I'd say that's pretty damning!" Greg threatened, throwing the folder towards the lawyer.

"She's awake then? That's great," Brass smiled at Warrick who nodded.

"So your client pulled over Miss McBride, then chloroformed her to take her hostage. That's why her car door was unlocked, and he broke the window to make it look like a car jacking," Catherine explained.

The lawyer was still skimming the papers, and then he glared at the CSIs, "We're still going to push for your informant as an accomplice," he turned to Michaels, "Do you have anything else you would care to share? Though I would advise you to think it over first."

Michaels starred down the group before muttering, "That bitch was never supposed to make it out alive."

"I've heard enough. Officer Michaels, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Clara McBride, the bombing deaths of two bomb squad members and under the suspicion of being an accomplice to the kidnapping and attempted murder of CSI Stokes. Plus you make me sick," Brass read him his rights.

The team watched as Brass led Michaels out of the room, and Grissom turned to his friends, "Well done everyone. Especially you Greg."

The youngest CSI blushed a little, "Well it's good to know that Clara is awake. How is she doing 'Rick?"

"She's understandably tired, there's still a long road of recovery ahead, but I'm sure Nick's gonna take good care of her. What about Sara?"

Grissom's smile faded, "I was just going to head back to the hospital to see her."

Warrick glanced at Catherine who shook her head at him, indicating there had been no change in their colleagues condition.

"Well, I'll go with you Griss, to see her and Nick," Greg said, as they headed out of the room.

Half way down the hall, Warrick turned to Catherine, "Do you think that we could go maybe grab some coffee?"

Catherine knew where this was headed, "I guess if you feel up to it," she glanced at his crutches and ankle.

"I'll be fine, but you drive."

_**To be continued…**_

_**Will Catherine and Warrick work things out?  
Will Sara ever gain her memory back?**_

_**What will happen to Clara and Nick? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out! More to come after December 22nd! **_

_**Thanks for sticking with it! Sorry for the delay. Only 2 exams left! **_

_**For the X-files fans out there: My new story "Survival" is up, and its all MSR angst/suspense, yet sadly, only one person has reviewed it since I put it up. Care to tell me what you think? Please and thank you! Reviews make me ever so happy! **_

_**Happy Holidays! -L**_


	18. Chapter 18

Grissom had gone to visit Nick and Clara, leaving Greg outside of Sara's room. He lingered outside for a few minutes, wondering whether or not he should go in. He wanted to see her, but at the same time, didn't know if he could handle her not recognizing him. He paused at the doorway, glancing in the room to see if she was awake.

"Oh hello," she called to him from her bed, noticing him standing there.

He had been seen, he had to go in now. He slowly walked in, expecting not to be known,

"Hi," he replied.

"I remember you from earlier. You talked to me for a bit about the lab. Greg, right?"

He nodded, pleased that she remembered his name,

"That's me."

"You said you were going back to work earlier, how was it?"

"We caught our criminal," he smiled proudly.

"That's really great," she paused, "Greg, you're a really great guy for sitting here with me, explaining things that I should probably know. I want you to know that I appreciate it."

"Sara, I would do anything for you," his voice dropped to a whisper.

She caught his eyes, "Anything?"

He nodded again.

"Then can you tell me something Greg?"

"What?"

"Do Grissom and Sara, I mean, me, do we…do we have a relationship?" she blushed but looked serious at the same time.

Greg didn't really know how to respond, "Um, I….I don't know how to answer that."

"I want to ask him, but I can't because if we did, then I feel terrible that I don't remember. It's just that he is here all the time, and the way he looks at me…I don't know how to explain it. Tell me what you can Greg, please."

"Well, I know that you and Grissom knew each other before you came to Vegas," he started.

"Where was I before that?"

"I think San Francisco. Beyond that, I just know that the two of you are really good friends, or were rather."

"What do you mean?"

Greg paused, he didn't really want to talk about Sara and Grissom's relationship, or what he thought about it. He had a crush on Sara forever, and it broke his heart when he saw the way she looked at Grissom. He knew that something had changed between the supervisor and his colleague lately, but he didn't know what. He hoped that she would give up on Grissom, that she would see that he would treat her better. He sighed and continued talking,

"You guys used to talk a lot more, be a lot more comfortable around each other. I don't know what happened, but something changed. I wish I could tell you more, but I think you're going to have to talk to Grissom."

She considered this for a moment before replying, "I guess I'll have to. Thanks Greg, you're a great guy you know."

He looked at the floor. Even when she had no memory, she still didn't realize he liked her,

"No problem," he answered, "I should probably go now," he motioned towards the door and began to get up.

"Greg, wait a second," she said suddenly.

He turned around. Sara thought for a second, and then began to play with her bed sheets.

"What is it?" he waited for her to say something.

"It's just that…I want to find out what's going on between Grissom and I because…well if there isn't anything, I kind of was wondering if," she paused and then caught Greg's eyes, "I was wondering if there could be an us," she gazed at him.

He was stunned. She saw the look of momentary panic on his face and dropped her gaze and began to ramble, as only she could,

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have said that….I just….I really think you are a great guy…I like you…Oh, I shouldn't have been so forward-"

"Sara," he said, walking back towards her bed. She stopped talking and met his eyes,

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," she smiled at him, but he continued, "But, we're going to have to wait and see what happens. What happens between you and Griss, and if you get your memory back."

She frowned, "I know…but if it does work out, can we try?"

Sara was looking at her hands, and Greg reached out, taking her chin with his fingers. He lightly tilted it up to meet his gaze, "Of course," he replied simply.

"I'll be right back with your orders," the waitress left, leaving the table's occupants in an awkward silence.

* * *

Catherine fiddled with her napkin, not raising her eyes from it. She could feel Warrick's gaze on her.

"Cath," the mention of her name startled her, and she raised her own gaze to his. Warrick's was serious, his brows knitted together, obviously thinking out what he was going to say.

"Listen, we've needed to talk about this for awhile now. I really should have said something but it's been difficult to raise the topic, much less for me to admit what's going on," he started, but she interrupted him.

"'Rick, I didn't mean for that to happen today. She brought up the subject. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you or her."

"Actually, it was a good thing you two finally confronted each other."

She raised her eyes to his, a sort of shocked expression on her face, "Pardon?"

"Tina and I, we've been having some problems. I think a lot of it is based on how quickly we got married. We actually have been on a bit of a break for about a week now…when she heard I was in the hospital, well she came back, not for long though, just to make sure I was ok. See, she knows Cath…I guess it's kinda a woman's intuition thing, she described it as that. She knows that I….I never felt about her the way I…the way I feel about you."

Catherine was beyond shocked. Her mouth opened, then shut, but no words came out.

Warrick took her hand, and looked her in the eyes, "I think I've always known it as well. I guess I was denying it by marrying Tina, not wanting to get involved with someone in the lab. But I was wrong Cath, and if you'll have me, I want to make it up to you."

She was having trouble with forming words before, but now she could barely squeeze them past the lump in her throat, "Oh Warrick…" she managed.

His face fell taking in her expression, "It's to late isn't it…I guess a fantasy is just that like you said…forget I said anything," he dropped her hand, and then she instantly took it back. It was his turn to look puzzled.

"Warrick, I would be more than willing to have you make it up to me," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek, "You mean it?"

"Of course I do," he answered, a smile breaking out on his face. He leaned over the table and his lips were finally on hers.

* * *

Knocking gently on her door, he waited to hear if it was alright for him to enter. She called to him to come in, and he went to take the seat beside her bed.

"How are you doing?" Grissom asked Sara.

"I feel fine, just can't wait to get out of this hospital."

He gave her a half smile, "I don't blame you."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before she broke it, "Grissom, tell me about San Francisco," she said softly.

"Do you…do you remember that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Greg told me that it's where I lived before Vegas," she answered.

"Do you want to know about what you did there?"

"I guess, but I want to know more about how I met you."

Again he gave her a funny look, "Did Greg tell you that too?"

"He just said we met there before, that's all he knew."

"Ok," he started slowly, "You were working for the coroner's office, but were still taking some classes at the university. I had taken a teaching job there just for a semester. You used to sit in the front row of the class, the most eager student, I had ever met, so full of questions and wanting to know more. You really impressed me."

She smiled at him, and nodded for him to continue, "We had a seminar together, you were my star pupil, and we became friends…" he trailed off at the memories.

"That's not all, is it?" she whispered.

He didn't respond, wondering how to go on, "We were good friends…we'd go for coffee to discuss readings or debate something. We used to walk the campus in the summer, sometimes we would just sit in the shade of a tree and talk. We always had something to talk about."

"Was it just talking about class? Because I think there is more you're not telling me. Please Grissom…please tell me. Help me remember," she pleaded.

He gazed into her brown eyes, remembering how much more there was. The coffee dates that would last for hours, until they would leave for his apartment, and the talking would transform into love making. He remembered the touch of her skin on his, the fire, the passion they had. He recalled the walks on the beach, picnics in the sun, and the danger of knowing what would happen if they were caught, but that knowledge only adding to the arousal. He remembered how they had watched the stars at night, through his window, from his bed, her head on his chest. And then he remembered the pain. The pain of his colleague discovering their relationship, and how this had made him realize the consequences of their actions. Not only for him, but for her as well. He wanted her to succeed, wanted only the best for her. So it was his decision to leave before anyone else found out. He remembered telling her the night before, the pain in her eyes. But she didn't beg for him to stay, or plead with him to take her along where he was going. She had told him that she understood, and that one day, they would find each other again, and they could re-ignite the flame. She told him that when he found her, that he would have to make her remember. And with tears in her eyes, she kissed him goodbye, and he was gone.

Years passed. He went to Las Vegas, and he turned the lab into the best in the country. In those years building up his reputation, there were days when he wouldn't think of her at all, but the nights were different. His dreams were haunted by her face and what he had lost. Then one day he was faced with calling someone in to investigate one of his own team members. He knew there were so many people he could call, but only one person he really wanted to come. So he picked up the phone, and she packed up her life to join him.

She was the same as he remembered, only even smarter. She picked up their friendship from where they left off, as if the years apart had never happened. He knew she also tried to re-start the passion, he saw the look in her eyes. But he couldn't. He was her boss, and again, the fear of what could happen to either of their careers they had worked so hard for prevented him from going back to her. He wanted to. He wanted to hold her in his arms again, to feel her kiss and her body. But he denied himself that. Their friendly relationship only lasted so long. He knew she was tired of waiting, knew that she wanted what they had once had. She asked him for dinner, made moves and comments, and he crushed each and everyone until he crushed her. Then she began to give up on him, on anything that might be still there, and that broke his heart the most. How could he tell her all that now? How could he make her remember the love they had only to end it with the sorrow of what was lost?

"Please Grissom…" she whispered.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Sorry for the delay. I thought I would have more time on the break, but there has been a lot to do here for the holidays as well. I did post a super short fluffy GSR Christmas story because the idea hit me and wouldn't leave me alone though. I also had a little bit of writers block with this one for awhile. Thanks to StwbrryCSI for suggesting that I add a GSR back-story to this! I really did like the idea! Thanks to everyone else for the kind reviews! They are excellent little Christmas surprises! Lol! -L**_


	19. Chapter 19

"We were lovers."

He lowered his eyes, unable to keep the pain from them. She noticed the expression on his face, and knew that there was no happy ending to this story, yet she had to know.

"You said were. You mean we're not any more?"

"No."

Silence reigned again until she broke it, "Why?"

He didn't answer immediately, instead sighed, "It's complicated," he finally answered.

"Then explain."

He met her eyes again, and she saw the look of regret and sorrow in his blue ones.

"We were…then I left and when you came here, I was foolish. You got tired of waiting for me, and I think you were about to give up…"  
"About to?"

"I did something stupid the other day, something to complicate matters even further. I kissed you."

Sara starred at him, "And?"

"I asked you to take me back. You said…you said you would have to think about it."

He watched her face, but she wasn't the same Sara, he couldn't read her look the way he used to be able to. She seemed to be processing the information he had given her, as minimal as it was, and thinking about her response. She cleared her throat, and then looked him in the eye, "Grissom…I think I understand why Sara, I mean, I would want to think about what you asked. From what you've told me, you waited a long time to try and re-connect with me. I think a lot of girls would have given up on a man like you by now," she watched the pain flash in his eyes and regretted her words, but forged on, "And I think that the old Sara, this woman you are trying to describe to me, might have taken you back. But you have to understand that I am different now, I feel different, and I don't think I can take you back. Especially without any more knowledge of the past, and my own feelings. I'm really sorry, and I know this probably hurts, but Grissom, you waited to long, and if you wait to long, then the moment of opportunity passes by."

"You probably don't remember it, but you've told me that before," he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He nodded, "It's alright…I should go now I guess," he got up and slowly made his way to the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. A single tear was running down her face, "I'm sorry Grissom," she whispered as he left the room, her heart breaking for a past that she couldn't remember, and for the man whose heart she had broken.

* * *

"Hey, I brought you some tea," Nick said, handing the Styrofoam cup to Clara. She gratefully accepted it, holding it in her good hand, the other one bandaged up.

"It's hot. Careful," he added.

"Thanks Nick."

He watched her blow gently on the top of the liquid, thanking whoever was watching over her again that she had survived.

Shortly after the scare Clara had given him and Catherine, she had begun to regain consciousness. He would watch her move her head slightly, or make small noises in her sleep. Eventually she had opened her eyes, and as groggy as she was, she had smiled at him. Nick had to fight a fresh wave of tears when she had, choking back the lump in his throat to tell her how brave she was and that he was alright. Clara had fallen back asleep after that and a little while later, had woken up long enough to give Warrick her testimony against Officer Michaels. Nick had seen the terror and pain in her eyes as she recounted the ordeal, helpless to do anything but hold her hand and tell her it was over, and with her testimony, he would be put away for a long time. Clara truly was a fighter. It hadn't been her time to go, and he knew it.

"How's Cassie?" she said quietly.

Nick hadn't seen the little girl since before Clara had gone missing. He knew she was at her grandmother's house, and that the social worker had been checking in on her. He had only talked to her briefly on the phone after Clara was out of surgery, explaining that her aunt would be in the hospital for awhile. He recalled how Cassie had told him that she didn't want to be babied, that she wanted the truth. He told her what he could, giving her only small details of what had happened, and she promised to be brave. He had called her again only about half an hour earlier to let her know that Clara was awake. Cassie had been glad to hear that, and was eager to come visit both of them.

"She's being strong for us. She wants to come see you soon."

"I'd like that," Clara replied.

Nick stroked her hand, "Me too," he kissed it, grateful that the worst was over.

"Nick," he looked at her, "I know what you were trying to describe now. That feeling of being on the brink of death, and almost giving up. But I knew you were there. I heard you're voice. You never gave up on me…" her voice broke.

"I couldn't," he whispered.

"I love you Nick," a tear rolled down her cheek.

He wiped it away, his own eyes glossing over, "I love you too."

* * *

"Watch you're step," Greg instructed, helping Sara through the doorway of her apartment.

"So this is home," she marvelled, taking in the small place.

It was the next morning, and upon Sara's insistence that she was fine, the doctors had allowed her to be released, hoping that being at home would help her regain her memory. So with crutches and Greg to help her, she had set off to try to rebuild her life.

Greg took her suitcase and found her bedroom, placing it in there. He came back to the main room, where he found her hobbling around the kitchen, opening the odd cupboard to see what was inside.

"Do you want me to get you something?" he asked her.

"No, I think the groceries we picked up should do for now. Thanks anyways."

"Alright, well I should probably head out…"

"Greg, why don't you stay a bit. Can I make you some coffee?"

He didn't think that sounded like a bad idea. Greg didn't have anywhere else to actually go.

"Ok."

She gestured for him to make himself comfortable, so he sat down on the couch. After a brief search, she came up with some coffee and put on the maker. Then she made her way into the living room and sat down beside him.

"So, do you know what I normally do when I am not at work?" she asked curiously.

He laughed a little, "When are you not at work Sara?"

"You mean I'm a work-a-holic?"

He nodded, "Very much so."

"Well, now that I have some off time, I better find a hobby then. Do I have hobbies?"

Greg thought for a moment, "You like to sing…though only when you think no one can hear you. But you have a good voice."

"Really? So maybe we should go to a karaoke bar then," she smiled.

He returned her grin with a trademark one of his own, "It's good to see you smile."

She blushed, "I have some news," she said, the smile fading slightly.

He raised an eyebrow at her to go on.

"I talked to Grissom. Him and I, we're not in any sort of relationship."

"Oh?"  
"No. We talked for awhile, and unless my memory comes back, then I don't think anything is going to happen between him and I. And even if it does, I would rather it be with you Greg."

Greg didn't reply at first, his thoughts turning to his supervisor. He had returned to work the night before, and Greg was finishing some paperwork. He had noticed how Grissom seemed even more sullen and solitary than before. He recalled how there seemed to be no life in the older man, how his shoulders sagged, and even the news that Michaels was going to trial didn't bring a spark to the blue eyes. Greg snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his,

"Are you ok Greg?"

"Yeah…fine."

"I thought you would be more happy now that we can be together."

He had thought so too. He tried to smile for her, "I am," he lied.

"Really?"

He nodded. She rubbed his hand, holding his gaze. Then Sara leaned in slowly. She closed her eyes and kissed him. He was motionless. Something was wrong.

"What is it Greg?" she asked, pulling away.

"This isn't right Sara. I've wanted this for a long time, but not this way."

"But I am Sara."

"You are, but you're not the same…I can't do this," he said quietly, standing up.

"Greg…"

He made for the door, "I'm sorry Sara. It's not right…I have to…I have to go."

"Greg wait," she pleaded, but he was already gone.

She felt her cheeks wet with tears as she sat back down on the couch, leaning her head against the back. She cried. She cried for Greg, for Grissom, and for her lost memory. She cried until she fell asleep.

Sara's dreams played out like a movie. She watched her memories slide by her, from her childhood to the present. When she awoke, her cheeks were still damp with tears.

She called a cab, and limped down to it, telling the driver where she wanted to go.

When they arrived at her destination, she paid and then declined the drivers help to navigate the stairs. She took them slowly, with each step, re-thinking her decision until she was standing outside the door, knocking, and waiting for destiny to answer.

Inside, he slowly rose from the couch, wondering who was calling on him. He had been trying to sleep off a migraine, trying to forget about what had happened.

He opened the door, surprised by who was on the other side.

"Sara?" he gaped.

And then he was reeling backwards slightly, as her open hand collided with his cheek, a loud smack echoing through the empty hall.

_**To be continued…**_

_**A question for my readers: How many of you would like to see this story end in GSR? **_

_**How many Sandle lovers would hate to see that? **_

_**You're votes will determine the ending….or maybe I'll have to write two. **_

_**Please let me know!  
Happy Holidays and New Year! **_

_**-L**_


	20. GSR Ending

Grissom blinked, stepping back from Sara, stunned that she had slapped him. She stood in front of him, studying him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but no words came out.

"That's for making me wait while you took your time pulling your head out of your ass," she said sternly, glaring at him. He still couldn't think of a coherent response, but didn't have to, as she suddenly moved towards him. He stepped back instinctively, but she placed her hands on his face and drew him to her in one swift motion. He instantly felt her lips on his, and he melted into their taste. As quickly as it had begun, she pulled away. Breathing heavily she panted,

"And that is for never leaving my side at the hospital, and being brave enough to try and re-establish our relationship."

Grissom was dumbstruck. All he could do was stand there and stare at her. Her brown eyes followed his blue ones as he looked from her feet to her face, still at a loss for words.

"I didn't think it was possible to render you speechless," Sara smiled, enjoying the confused look on his face.

His thoughts were a jumble of what had just happened, and the fact that she was standing outside his door. Then it hit him. She was standing outside his door. If she had no memory, then she wouldn't have known where he lived. He opened his mouth, and was relived to discover he still had a voice,

"You…you have your memory back," he stumbled over his words.

"Took you long enough to figure out, for someone as smart as you," she laughed.

He saw the sparkle in her eyes, and past that he knew that his Sara was back,

"I'm glad you came back," he said simply.

"I want you back," she replied, her voice dropping, not breaking the eye contact she was making with him.

He stepped closer to her, placing his own hands on her face, brushing his thumbs gently along her cheeks. He leaned in, feeling her breath close to his own mouth, and he kissed her slowly, passionately. When he finally pulled away, he let his lips linger close to hers,

"I've waited so long for that," she whispered.

"You won't have to wait ever again," he breathed in her ear, as he kissed her again.

Later the next evening, Sara hobbled down the hallways of CSI headquarters. She had spent the previous evening and morning with Grissom, and after he had dropped her back at her apartment to head to work, she had become bored. TV failed to yield anything interesting, and she had read through all her new forensic magazines. So she had called a cab and headed to work, hoping that they could give her something to do. She limped by the break room and noticed Greg inside,

"Hey," she called to him.

He turned around and nearly spilled his coffee when he saw her, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Careful with that coffee Greggo. Wouldn't want to spill any Blue Hawaiian would we?"

His trademark smile spread across his face, "You…you have your memory back!"

She nodded, adding a gap-toothed grin of her own. He came over and took her into a hug.

"It's good to have you back Sara," he said.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes Greg?" she replied, her smile fading a little.

"Of course," he helped her over to the couch, sitting next to her.

"Greg, I have my whole memory back, including the time when I didn't know who I was…and I made a few decisions," she paused, watching his face for reaction, "Greg, you're such a wonderful person, one of my best friends, but what I did and said before, you were right, it wasn't me. I know how much this is going to hurt you, but Greg, I want to be with Grissom, and he wants me. I just want to know that you're still going to be my best friend, and that nothing will change between us. I…I couldn't bear it if we lost our connection…" she trailed off, her gaze dropping from his, her lower lip trembling.

Greg sat silently, taking in what she had told him, he didn't look at her.

"Greg?" she asked quietly.

"I don't want to loose what we have either," he finally said, "and I guess, as much as it does hurt, that I do understand Sara," he took her hand and she met his eyes again.

"Thank you Greg," she whispered.

He gave her a half grin, "I want you to be happy."

She leaned in and hugged him.

**One Year Later**

"I guess I should start by thanking everyone for being here tonight, it means a lot to both of us," he cleared his throat, "We've been through a lot in the past year and a bit, actually the three of us have. Tonight, I'd like to thank the people who stood by our side through the difficult times, never giving up on us. Greggo buddy, thanks for always being there with a smile or joke to cheer us up. You're gonna make one hell of a CSI. Cath, what can I say? You're always there when we need you, with some great advice. You are also one of the most brutally honest people I know, but it's a good thing sometimes, thanks. Sara, there is no one out there like you. You went through hell right with us, and you fought through it too. You're such a strong, determined person, and we hope that you never change. Brass, thank you for being so tough and helping to catch the man who caused all our pain. I don't know any other cop I would rather work with than you. Warrick," he paused and turned to his friend, "You're like my brother, and you're also my best friend. Thanks for keeping me going, always being there, and never giving up on me. And last but not least, Grissom. Where do I even start? You're more than my boss Griss, you're like a father to us all. I don't know anyone more dedicated to his team than you, and we all wouldn't have it any other way. I need to thank you the most, for holding on to hope when I gave up, for seeing us through our troubled times, for pushing me when I needed it, and always being there for us no matter what. Grissom, you're one amazing man, and now you have an equally great woman. Congratulations on your engagement," he stopped, and then turned to his left, "Clara, you are my life, and I am honoured that you chose me to spend it with. A year ago…" his voice began to fill with emotion, "A year ago, we came together over Cassie, and I feel blessed that I found you and her. A year ago, I also nearly…almost lost you. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you. But you fought it, you held on. We fight together now, and we'll make it, no matter what comes at us, because we are together," he wiped a tear from his eye, "You are my angel, you and Cassie brought new meaning to my life, and you give me a new reason to love life every day. I love you so much…thank you," Nick finished, his voice breaking. Clara, who had been standing slightly to his left, reached out and pulled Nick to her, tears streaking down her own face. She kissed him and the people in the hall began to clap.

Later, as Nick and Clara swayed to the music, others joined in.

"Come on," Warrick said, taking Catherine's hand gently and pulling her from her chair. He led her to the floor where she wrapped her arms around him and he held her waist.

"Did I tell you how great you look tonight?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "Several times actually. I do believe you tried to get me out of this dress before we even left for the wedding."

"Oh we'll be having some fun later for sure," he grinned wickedly, kissing her.

Grissom held Sara close as they slow danced. His blue eyes held hers, and he drank in her smell, her sparkling eyes, and the glow he could swear she was emitting.

"You are so beautiful. I can't believe I waited so long to be with you," he murmured.

She smiled slyly, "Just be glad I took you back."

"So when should we tell them?" he asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "About the engagement? Griss, they know."

He shook his head, "About our other secret," he replied, moving his hands from her waist so they skimmed her stomach.

"Later. Let Clara and Nick have tonight. We have a couple of months before the evidence becomes clear," she whispered.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers whispering softly, "I love you Sara Sidle."

She kissed him, and when they pulled apart, she breathed, "I love you Gil Grissom."

"So who is that girl Greg's with?" Clara asked Nick, as she glanced over his shoulder.

Greg was indeed dancing rather intimately with a beautiful redhead.

"Her name is Nadine. He told us that he met her a few months ago, he kept it quiet for a long time actually. They really like each other apparently."

"Good for them then. I'm glad Greg found someone, and I'm glad I found you."

Nick leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Me too."

**The End **

_**And it's done! Hope everyone enjoys it, I tried to please the different shippers, did my best. Thanks to Nicole for being a bit of a beta, and all my other loyal readers! You guys are the best!   
Hope you enjoyed the whole story! Enjoy the new episodes of CSI, I know I will!  
L**_


	21. Sandle Ending

Grissom blinked, stepping back from Sara, stunned that she had slapped him. She stood in front of him, studying him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but no words came out.

"That's for making me wait while you took your time pulling your head out of your ass," she said sternly, glaring at him. He still couldn't think of a coherent response, but didn't have to, as she suddenly moved towards him. He stepped back instinctively, but she placed her hands on his face and drew him to her in one swift motion. He instantly felt her lips on his, and he melted into their taste. As quickly as it had begun, she pulled away. Breathing heavily she panted,

"And that is for never leaving my side at the hospital, and being brave enough to try and re-establish our relationship."

Grissom was dumbstruck. All he could do was stand there and stare at her. Her brown eyes followed his blue ones as he looked from her feet to her face, still at a loss for words. He didn't have to speak, as she continued,

"But Grissom, it's to late. What we had, we left in San Francisco…it's been to long. I've spent the last few years trying to make you remember, and in that time I realized that you've moved on. I heard you…I heard you talk to that suspect Vincent Lurie, about how you couldn't put me over your job and I don't want to play second fiddle to what you do. Grissom, you left me waiting and guessing for so long. You asked me to come to Vegas, and I did, hoping that we could pick up where we left off. When you didn't do anything, or respond to me, I wanted to leave, and then you asked me to stay again. I don't want that anymore. I realize now that I have to move on…and there's someone already waiting for me, that I can't let him wait any longer. I don't want to do to him what you did to me. I'm sorry Griss, but this is it. I'm not going to leave Vegas, but I am going to leave what we had in the past," she searched his face for a reaction.

He was still at a loss for words, everything she had said falling on him at once. Then it hit him, she had her memory back. Otherwise she wouldn't be standing here, giving a better explanation for why she didn't want him, then she did before in the hospital.

"Sara…" he managed to say.

She shook her head slowly, "No Grissom. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

He nodded, realizing that he had waited to long, "Alright…"

"This doesn't mean we can't still be friends though…is that ok?"

He raised his eyes to hers, "Of course," he whispered.

She turned away from him and began to walk down the hall.

"Sara," he called. She hobbled around on her crutches to face him,

"Yes?"

"Tell whoever it is you're going to that he's a lucky man, and to not let you go like I did."

She fought the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, nodding only and then limping away again.

Grissom sighed and closed the door to his place, walking to his couch. He sat down, placing his head in his hands. He had lost her, but he had known that long ago. He just didn't think that it would hurt this much.

Greg flipped channels restlessly, finding nothing that could keep his interest. But then what could? All he could think about was her, and what he had told her. Greg had wanted her so badly, and the kiss only fuelled his desire, but he had known in his heart it would have been wrong. He would have to wait, again, as always, hoping that she would one day change her mind about Grissom. He turned the TV off, and sighed, reaching for his beer. Taking a swig, he lay down on the couch, when there was a knock on the door. He slowly got up and walked towards it,

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Greg, it's me."

He threw open the door to find Sara staring at him, tears in her eyes.

"Sara?" he asked, stunned.

She nodded, "The one and only, Greggo."

A smile broke out on his face, "You remember?" he couldn't believe it.

"I do," she replied, a tear sliding down her cheek.

He reached out and took her into a hug, "It's so good to have you back," he whispered into her hair.

She pulled away, her hands still resting on his shoulders, "Greg…I've made my choice" she mumbled, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "Is this right now?"

His eyes grew wide, "Huh?" was all he managed to say.

"Greg, I've learned that I can't make you wait like someone did to me, and that same someone told me to tell you that you're a lucky man, and to not let me go. So don't ok?"

"You mean…you mean you want to be with me?" he stuttered.

"Yes, you."

Greg's signature smile spread across his face, and Sara could swear she had never seen it bigger, "I'd be honoured," he said, capturing her lips again with his own.

As they pulled apart he mumbled, "I've waited so long for that…"

"And you won't ever have to wait any longer."

**One Year Later**

"I guess I should start by thanking everyone for being here tonight, it means a lot to both of us," he cleared his throat, "We've been through a lot in the past year and a bit, actually the three of us have. Tonight, I'd like to thank the people who stood by our side through the difficult times, never giving up on us. Greggo buddy, thanks for always being there with a smile or joke to cheer us up. You're gonna make one hell of a CSI. Cath, what can I say? You're always there when we need you, with some great advice. You are also one of the most brutally honest people I know, but it's a good thing sometimes, thanks. Sara, there is no one out there like you. You went through hell right with us, and you fought through it too. You're such a strong, determined person, and we hope that you never change. Congratulations on your engagement. Greg, you're one lucky man. Brass, thank you for being so tough and helping to catch the man who caused all our pain. I don't know any other cop I would rather work with than you. Warrick," he paused and turned to his friend, "You're like my brother, and you're also my best friend. Thanks for keeping me going, always being there, and never giving up on me. And last but not least, Grissom. Where do I even start? You're more than my boss Griss, you're like a father to us all. I don't know anyone more dedicated to his team than you, and we all wouldn't have it any other way. I need to thank you the most, for holding on to hope when I gave up, for seeing us through our troubled times, for pushing me when I needed it, and always being there for us no matter what. Grissom, you're one amazing man," he stopped, and then turned to his left, "Clara, you are my life, and I am honoured that you chose me to spend it with. A year ago…" his voice began to fill with emotion, "A year ago, we came together over Cassie, and I feel blessed that I found you and her. A year ago, I also nearly…almost lost you. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you. But you fought it, you held on. We fight together now, and we'll make it, no matter what comes at us, because we are together," he wiped a tear from his eye, "You are my angel, you and Cassie brought new meaning to my life, and you give me a new reason to love life every day. I love you so much…thank you," Nick finished, his voice breaking. Clara, who had been standing slightly to his left, reached out and pulled Nick to her, tears streaking down her own face. She kissed him and the people in the hall began to clap.

Later, as Nick and Clara swayed to the music, others joined in.

"Come on," Warrick said, taking Catherine's hand gently and pulling her from her chair. He led her to the floor where she wrapped her arms around him and he held her waist.

"Did I tell you how great you look tonight?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "Several times actually. I do believe you tried to get me out of this dress before we even left for the wedding."

"Oh we'll be having some fun later for sure," he grinned wickedly, kissing her.

Grissom's cell phone buzzed in his pocket, "Hello?" he answered.

"Well hello Gil. I wanted to apologize again for not being able to come tonight. But I think I'll be able to make it up to you," a voice purred on the other end.

"And how would you do that?" he replied, his eyebrow raised.

"I was thinking we could have tea tomorrow morning, a little civility before facing the world. That is after you come over tonight though."

"I'll be over soon," Grissom smiled, "The bride and groom are pretty preoccupied with each other to notice that I am gone."

"I'll see you soon then Gil."  
"You to Heather."

Grissom made his way towards the door, glancing back once at the happy couples on the dance floor. After loosing Sara, he realized that life was to short to deny love, so he had called Lady Heather, and apologized to her. He then asked her out to dinner, and the rest was history. He had never been so happy in his life.

Greg brushed an errant strand of hair from Sara's face, "You're so beautiful," he murmured, "And I can't believe we're getting married."

She giggled, then kissed him, "You better believe it."

"So, are we going to tell them our little secret?" he asked her slyly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "We still have a few months before the evidence begins to show. We'll tell them later," she replied, kissing him again, as he snaked his hands from her waist to across her stomach.

**The End**

_**And it's done! Hope everyone enjoys it, I tried to please the different shippers, did my best. Thanks to Nicole for being a bit of a beta, and all my other loyal readers! You guys are the best!   
Hope you enjoyed the whole story! Enjoy the new episodes of CSI, I know I will!  
L**_


End file.
